


Приключения Джулинары

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fantastic, Fantasy, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Interspecies Romance, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, No Angst, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Relationship(s), Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Battles, Space Flight, Technology, Urban Fantasy, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: На другой планете люди обнаруживают артефакт не известного назначения, которым сразу же заинтересовываются и прочие обитатели галактики; никто из них и не предполагает, чем артефакт является на самом деле, от чего ситуация складывается совершенно непредсказуемым для героев образом.





	1. 1

Непроницаемая, практически ощутимая тишина давила со всех сторон. Космический корабль летел в гиперпространстве. Мягко шумели двигатели. За иллюминаторами, которые, вообще-то, во время прыжка открывать запрещалось, мелькали разноцветные, неопределенные узоры. Огромный звездолет с не заурядным названием «Отважный» летел в галактику Ориона, на самый ее край.

Гаус Малк Шур, космический биолог, зоолог, ботаник — специально подготовленный ученый-исследователь, которым полагалось знать всю общую информацию для изучения новых миров, вскором времени должен был прибыть со своей командой на далекую планету Эгерию, по словам людских ученых, с уникальной природной зоной и животным миром. А вместе с ним летела и его юная внучка, всюду его сопровождающая.

В дверь каюты постучали.

«Джулинара! Джули! Через час мы прибудем в галактику Ориона! Спустись в столовую». — послышалось из коридора.

Девушка, лет 20, с длинными рыжими косичками и вздернутым носом взволнованно приподняла голову от голопланшета.

«Отлично, скоро прилетим» — пробормотала она — «Надо будет пообедать и записаться в журнал перед прилетом».

Она вышла и комнаты. Дедушка Гаус, звавший ее, уже ушел. Вечно он куда-то спешит. То прибегает, то убегает, рассказывая что-то невнятное про свои инопланетные растения… Джулинара вздохнула и, пройдя по длинному коридору с каютами, спустилась по железной лестнице на первый этаж. В конце зала была большая дверь — столовая. Сейчас она была открыта, все собрались там.

Дедушка Гаус сидел на своем обычном месте в углу. Джулинара села рядом с ним, штурманом Лейлой и инженером Яном, сидящими за одним столом. Девушка тоже училась на инженера, и сейчас считалась помощником Яна на корабле. Гаус Малк Шур, инженер и штурман обсуждали трудности полета, состояние корабля и прочие важные и скучные вещи, в которые Джулинара особо не вникала.

У всех на корабле были специальные языковые импланты, что бы любой, не смотря на то, на каком языке он говорит, мог понимать других. Имплант содержал около пяти тысяч основных языков начиная от земных, вроде английского и русского до инопланетных, таких как марсианский или квионский.

Если же требовалось выучить какой-либо язык, не записанный на имплантанте, вроде какого-нибудь туземного сатурнианского, существовала специальная машина, способная записать его в мозг посредством определенных электроволн. По сути, наш мозг — это сложнейший компьютер, обладающий невероятной скоростью процессора и огромным количеством терабайт памяти, значит и записать или удалить из него что-либо можно, как из обычного компьютера, только сделать это сложнее. И немного больно.

На обед была обычная, уже надоевшая космо-еда: синтетический чай, фиолетовая каша и зеленое липкое желе.

«А ты как думаешь, Джулинара?» — вывел вопросом из своих мыслей девушку Гаус Малк Шур.  
Она совершенно растерялась, ибо давно потеряла нить разговора старших. Ян и Лейла тоже посмотрели на Джулинару, явно ожидая ответа.

«А… О чем это вы?» — наконец прошептала Джули.

«Опять ты ничего не слушала, в облаках витала». — покачала головой Лейла. — «Единственная наша база на Эгерии — военная. Нам всем придется зарегистрироваться и, так как начальник базы очень строгий, заняться различными полезными для них делами. Гаус будет изучать фауну, я пойду в военный отряд, а Ян будет чинить поломки. Тебя тоже надо куда-то отправить».

«Я же инженер, вот и на базе им и буду». — Уверенно ответила Джули. «Пожалуй» — согласился Ян. — «Определим тебя в какой-нибудь отряд».

Джулинара пожала плечами. Все это казалось сейчас не важным.

«Через полчаса корабль выходит из гиперпространства». — Сообщил борт компьютер. Во время выхода из гиперпрыжка всем надо было быть в своих каютах. Экипаж разошелся.

Через некоторое время послышался гул, узоры за иллюминатором начали тухнуть — яркая вспышка, и вот, вокруг корабля вновь появилось черное космическое пространство, с сияющими звездами и большой планетой. Из далека она напоминала Землю, только с другими очертаниями материков. И у нее было целых два спутника: маленький каменистый, покрытый кратерами и большой, почти как сама планета, покрытый оранжевой жидкостью с каменистыми островками.

Возможно, на этом большом спутнике тоже кто-то обитал, с орбиты не поймешь.

«Отважный» начал входить в атмосферу. Вот тут уж хочешь не хочешь, иллюминатор надо закрыть, а то мало ли что: перегрузка, давление, окно треснет и все — утечка воздуха, огонь и прочие не приятные вещи ввалятся в твою каюту. Да и вообще, яркие вспышки и огонь вокруг корпуса при вхождение в атмосферу крайне не приятны. Подумав обо всем этом, Джулинара закрыла створку.

Тряска усилилась. Грохот, затем мягкое притормаживание; включилась антигравитационная подушка. Толчок, шум и гул вокруг корпуса — звездолет приземлился. И верно, борт компьютер сообщил своим скучным, монотонным голосом — «Внимание всем, корабль совершил посадку на планету. Антигравитационная подушка отключена. Все системы в норме. Воздух пригоден для дыхания. Климат умеренный».

Дедушка Гаус постучал в каюту. — «Эй, внучка, прилетели, собирайся, идем на базу».  
Быстро собрав вещи и одевшись в форму, Джулинара выбежала из каюты. Экипаж уже собрался в главном зале. Дедушка оставил часть экипажа на корабле, а часть, в том числе и Джули, отправилась на военную базу на Эгерии.

Вновь прибывшие земляне вышли из корабля и направились к округлому зданию, огражденному колючей проволокой и кучей техники. Здесь все совершенно не походило на Землю и другие планеты колонии, на которых Джулинара была раньше.

Эта база как будто была из прошлого века — никаких гравитационных машин и домов, повсеместно используемых на Земле, оружие у охранников — без ускорителей массы, а солнечные батареи на крыше комплекса явно давали понять, что тут пользуются электричеством, вырабатываемым не на портативных термоядерных станциях, а на простых генераторах.

Зато гравитация самой планеты была меньше, чем на Земле, и было легче двигаться. Никаких гравитационных регуляторов, как на некоторых других планетах, настраивающих местную гравитацию под удобную людям, конечно тут не было.

Перед в ходом на базу находился пост охраны. Там всех по очереди просканировали, проверили документы и прочие необходимые бумаги, заставили записаться и заполнить анкеты. При записи всем выдавались пропускные карты, отдельным классам — с разным кодом доступа. Так, Джулинаре, как инженеру 3, низшего ранга, разрешался допуск на все основные тех посты и разрешение на проверку приборов и интерфейсов.

Пропускная карточка выглядела примерно так: прямоугольник с голографической фотографией и личными данными: Джулинара Малк Шур, планета Земля, человек, дата рождения 7 ноября 2995 года, инженер 3 ранга, корабль «Отважный». Сзади карточки располагались данные базы: военно-научная база «Энергиум», планета Эгерия, работники в основном Земляне, и коды доступа. Для прохода в определенные отсеки карточку прикладывали к сканирующиму устройству на двери.

Потом прибывших направили в медпункт. Медпункт тоже был с самым простым оборудованием. Джулинара была удивлена; она привыкла видеть в больничных кабинетах машины, запросто выращивающие руки, ноги и зашивающие любые повреждения, а тут были всего лишь лабораторный стол, пара ножей и рентгеновский сканер с экраном на магнитных трубках.

В мед пункте всех проверили и сделали прививки от местных вирусов, растений и насекомых. После чего повели к начальнику базы, бывалому русскому капитану Иван Пертровичу.

В отличии от рассказа Лейлы, Иван Петрович оказался совсем не грозным, строгим воякой, а добродушным с виду пожилым человеком, даже немного похожим на дедушку самой Джулинары. Иван Петрович угостил новоприбывших натуральным чаем, из каких-то растений Эгерии, и рассказал подробности про свою базу. Настоящий чай показался Джулинаре невероятно кислым, так, что она даже подавилась им по-началу, ведь этот чай был не из ослабленного синтетического вещества, к которому она привыкла. Другие посмеялись над Джули, и она обиженно насупилась.

«Эта планета дикая, но крайне богата ресурсами, в основном пригодными для людского производства. Также тут обитают уникальные растения и животные, которых стоит изучить — возможно, благодаря им мы создадим какое-нибудь новое лекарство…

Но есть одно, но — планета обитаема. Ее населяют дикие племена квионов. Квионы, про которых вы наверняка слышали, являются очень продвинутой цивилизацией, превосходящей нас по технологиям, с которыми мы ведем хоть и напряженные — торговые отношения.

Здешние квионы ничем не отличаются от своих сородичей, кроме того, что находятся на уровне почти каменного века. Мы то торгуем, то воюем, то договариваемся с ними, как европейцы в эпоху географических открытий на Земле с туземцами в далеком 17 веке. «Продвинутым» квионам мы пока об этом открытии не сообщали, да и о самой базе тоже, полагаю, они не знают. Нам нужны ресурсы, а если квионы узнают об колонии на Эгерии, полагаю, нас сразу же выгонят и базу нашу закроют. Без лишних разговоров приберут все в свои лапы…

Так что занимайтесь по быстрее своей наукой, у нас в любой момент могут быть не приятности». — сообщил Иван Петрович.

«Мы должны обязательно разрешить этот вопрос» — серьезно сказал ему Гаус — «Ссоры с квионами нам ни как не нужны. Стоит получше выяснить, что это за племя. Почему оно до сих пор на столь низкой стадии развития, в отличии от своих космических сородичей».

«Да, конечно. А пока располагайтесь в своих комнатах, завтра займетесь своими обычными обязанностями, новичкам объясню их задачи. Свободны!» — скомандовал Иван Петрович.

Новоприбывшие, в том числе и Джулинара, разошлись.

Лейла проводила Джули к ее новой каюте. «Мест тут мало, поэтому тебя подселили к Джесси. Ты будешь в ее разведкоманде, у них как раз не хватало инженера». Джулинара согласно кивнула. Лейла пожелала ей спокойной ночи и ушла.

Джули постучала, для вежливости, в свою же каюту, и зашла.  
«Привет» — крикнула ей другая девчонка, слезая с кровати. — «Ты новенькая? Мне сказали, ты инженер, будешь в моей команде и жить со мной тоже будешь! Я — Джесси Стеларвинд, пилот, а ты… Эм, генерал же вроде говорил… Джуди, да?» Девушка приветливо заулыбалась.

«Нет, я Джулинара. Джулинара Малк Шур. Можно просто Джули. Рада познакомиться» — растерянно улыбаясь, сказала Джули.

«Вот болтушка, даже мое имя за меня собиралась сказать. Волосы ярко-малиновые, собранные в хвостик, боевые наушники, на щеке чего-то нарисовано. Интересно, волосы крашенные, или она инопланетянка? Наверное, неудобно, так вот при первой встрече сразу спрашивать такие вещи». — Подумала Джули, рассматривая свою новую соседку.

«Ты чего стоишь то? Садись, вещи клади, жить же тут будешь!» — крикнула Джули Джесс, вскакивая с кровати.

«Да, пожалуй, не надо так вот стоять посреди комнаты и обдумывать цвет волос своей новой соседки…» — снова подумала Джули. — «Я же и правда жить тут буду, не один месяц, скорее всего…»

Разложив вещи и сняв куртку, Джулинара уселась на свою кровать.  
«Там ванна и туалет» — подсказала Джесси, указывая в нужную сторону. — «Завтра генерал расскажет тебе о твоей работе и познакомит с командой».  
«Спасибо» — ответила Джули и пошла в туалет, где почистила зубы.

Устало взглянув на пустые белые стены своей новой каюты, так разительно отличавшейся от ее комнаты на корабле, Джулинара легка спать. Раз завтра такой ответственный день, надо выспаться. Джесси тоже видимо так решила, и тоже легла, но не как не могла уснуть, и продолжила рассказывать Джули что-то про базу, Эгерию, себя, команду, свой корабль и какие-то приключения. Та ее почти не слушала, и быстро заснула.

***

«Просыпайся! Пора вставать!» — кто-то тормошил Джулинару за плечо.  
«Что происходит?» — сказала она спросонья, продирая глаза. Джесси стояла около ее кровати, уже одетая в форму.  
«Собирайся, сейчас в главном зале будет руководство для новичков». — сообщила девушка.

Джули соскочила с кровати и отправилась умываться. Заплела волосы в косички и тоже надела форму — простой комбинезон защитного цвета.

Девушки вышли из комнаты, и Джесси закрыла за ними дверь своей магнитной картой-ключом.

На Земле замки были гравитационные, замыкающиеся колоссальным увеличением гравитации между двумя створками, так, что их было не возможно открыть, а тут были старые — магнитные.

Выйдя из жилого отсека, Джули и Джесси пошли по длинному стеклянному коридору, через который были видны джунгли и горы. Пару раз Джули заметила между листьев каких-то мелких зверюшек и насекомых, но их было мало. На другом конце коридора находился служебный отсек. Выглядел он, так же как и жилой, но вместо кают за дверьми находились лаборатории и рабочие помещения. В центре отсеков находились круглые большие залы. В жилом такой зал был обустроен под столовую, а в рабочем — под зал совещаний.

На возвышении, наподобие кафедры, стоял Иван Петрович и еще незнакомый солдат. Джули и Джесс сели на скамью с краю, рядом с каким-то инопланетянином.

Оглядев залу, Джули обнаружила, что тут были не только люди, но и еще существа с дружественных планет. Тогда наверняка Джесс тоже инопланетянка, решила Джули.

«Это Кадах, лидер моей команды» — шепотом сказала Джесс, указывая на соседа- инопланетянина. — «После лекции я тебя с остальными познакомлю». Кадах вероятно услышал и кивнул.

Иван Петрович, тем временем, представил солдата — «Это генерал Джон. Он расскажет вам о ваших обязанностях, правилах базы и безопасности». Генерал Джон кивнул, выйдя на «трибуну», и начал лекцию.

«Вас 15 отрядов, по четыре участника. Так как вы новички, далеко в джунгли вам ходить запрещено. Пять отрядов пойдут в зону E1, другие пять в зону E2, ну и оставшиеся останутся на базе. Кто куда пойдет, распределим случайно, что бы никто не возражал. Через неделю поменяемся. В обязанности тех, кто на базе, входит помогать старшим по званию, и выполнять назначенную работу. Тем, кто пойдет в джунгли, так же помогать старшим, сообщать при появлении квионов или врагов: сейчас расскажу об опасных растениях и животных; брать пробы грунта и растений, если потребуется, и изучать местность. После 6 у вас свободное время до сна. И так, об опасных видах…»

Дальше генерал перечислил, кто и что из местной фауны, чем опасно, показал картинки, и даже рассказал какую-то историю из своей молодости. «Теперь распределим группы. 1,3,6,9,11- остаются на базе. 2,4,10,13,5- E1, 7,8,12,14,15- E2! Отправляйтесь к своим инструкторам, что бы узнать план работы на сегодня. Вопросы есть?» Вопросов ни у кого не было. «Отлично! Свободны!» — генерал ушел. Все попрощались с Иваном Петровичем, и вышли их зала.

«Ууу! Супер! Мы попали в E2!» — Джесси потрясла Джули за руку, по-видимому, ожидая, что та тоже должна радоваться. E2, как рассказал генерал, самый дальний сектор из тех, куда пока можно летать новичкам. И Джули это совсем не радовало. «Пошли с остальными познакомлю!» — Джесс потащила Джулинару за собой во двор.

Девушки пришли на тренировочною площадку и подошли к высокой женщине со шрамом над бровью.  
«Джессика Стеларвинд и Джулинара Малк Шур, отряд номер 8! » — отрапортовала Джесс.  
«Приятно познакомится, лейтенант Камико» — ответила та. Это был инструктор.  
«Здесь же другие участники нашего отряда» — Джесс указала на того самого пришельца из зала, рядом с которым они сидели и нового незнакомого человека, стоящих рядом с Камико.

«Кадах, наша боевая сила и командир». — огромных, зеленый пришелец, с щупальцами (или как это у него называется?) на голове, в тяжелой броне, из которой с базы «Энергиума» был разве что отличительный значок, вновь кивнул, теперь уже в знак приветствия. У него были большие, похожие на овалы черные блестящие глаза, толи без зрачков, толи имевшие один большой зрачок, так что было не ясно, куда он смотрит.

Честно, выглядело жутко и пугающе. Видимо, в этом было некое тактическое преимущество.

«А это Аксель Дра…» — не успела Джесси договорить, как Аксель подскочил к Джесси и замахал руками: «Я Бластер! Зовите меня Бластер! Я супер крутой стрелок и солдат, так что теперь я не Аксель а… » — он сделал какой-то, по его мнению, очень впечатляющий жест руками — «Бластер!»

«Очень здорово» — не обращая на это все ни какого внимания, ответила Джесси.  
«Ну, а я пилот». — закончила она представления.  
«И у нас тут новый участник команды — Джулинара, инженер». — сообщила Джесси уже другим своим членам отряда.

«Здорова, Рыжик!» — Бластер продолжал выпендриваться — «Инженер значит? А коды системы безопасности взломать сможешь, ну например что бы…» — договорить Бластеру не удалось, ибо Джесс закрыла ему рот рукой.  
«Эту авантюру мы провернем как-нибудь в другой раз. Сейчас нам дадут задание. И Камико, кстати, стоит сзади и смотрит на твое «выступление»».

Бластер замолчал и отошел в сторону. «Не обращай внимание, он немного сумасшедший, все время что-то придумывает и лезет куда не надо, но он хороший парень».— шепнула Джесси слегка ошеломленной Джулинаре.

Бластер, услышавший только первую часть предложения, подлетел к Джесс и воскликнул — «Я не сумасшедший, я творческая личность!» «То, что ты занимаешься разными глупостями и ведешь себя, как идиот, еще не делает тебя творческой личностью!» — хмыкнула Джесс. Спор был готов разгореться с новой силой.

«Так, так, все тихо, повторять ваше задание дважды не буду!» — прикрикнула на всех Камико. — «Вам предстоит добраться до сектора Е2, встретить командора Джека и помочь ему починить вышку связи. Если будет нужно, уничтожите опасных животных, но особо по ним не стреляйте. И не стройте из себя героев, это ваше второе задание, а у вашего инженера — первое. Удачи, отряд!» — Камико провела ребят в ангар и ушла.

«Мы на флаере полетим?» — спросила Джулинара. Раньше она никогда не летала на военной модели, да еще и по джунглям.

«Конечно, ты что думала, нам по джунглям шесть километров пешком переть?» — поразился Бластер. Джули ничего не ответила. Она вообще не думала, как они туда доберутся. Пока что она все еще привыкала к окружающему, запоминала места и разбиралась с приборами.

Кадах, который вообще был не многословен, молча раздал передатчики, бластеры, еду и аптечки. У Джулинары так же были с собой в рюкзаке приборы и инструменты, а на руке стандартный инженерный компьютер, одним нажатием разворачивающийся в голографическую модель.

«По местам!» — скомандовал Кадах. Джулинара, которая уже было подумала, что Кадах не умет говорить на нашем языке, только булькать, снова слегка удивилась.

Ребята залезли в флаер. Джесси заняла место пилота, Бластер сел рядом с ней, а Джулинара с Кадахом расположились сзади. Джес запустила двигатель, и флаер поднялся в воздух. Джули проложила маршрут на навигаторе, и флаер полетел в сектор Е2, на свое военно-инженерное задание.


	2. 2

Флаер летел еще совсем не долго, но под ним уже показался лес из густых диких зарослей. Бластер что-то рассказывал Джесс, но Джули сзади из-за шума двигателей было не слышно.

Флаер летал за счет сгорания топлива, а не перепадов гравитационных волн, толкающих его вперед, как было обычно. Джесс уверенным движением повернула штурвал корабля и направила его вниз, на поляну среди джунглей. На поляне была небольшая будка, окруженная двумя охранными турелями, и вышка передачи.

«Охотничий домик. В дальнем секторе пытались проложить связь, но не вышло».— объяснила Джесс. Флаер сел на поляну и ребята вышли из корабля. Кадах взял бывшие в грузовом отсеке ящики и понес в будку, остальные же остались стоять около нее.

В лесу вокруг было странно тихо. В будке так же не оказалось никакого Джека, которому отряд должен был помочь. Джесс перекидывала с руки на руку оружие, Бластер нервно ерошил свои светлые волосы. Джулинаре показалось, что она услышала какой-то странный шум, но сколько она не оглядывалась, ничего не смогла заметить.

«Эй, ты чего?» — весело крикнул ей Бластер. — «Не беспокойся, тут нет никого, иначе я бы его уже заметил!» — добавил он, внимательно вглядевшись в встревоженное лицо девушки.

Джулинара кивнула, но чувство беспокойства не покидало ее. Кадах вышел из будки и сделал знак рукой — можно было лететь назад.

«А как же Джек и вышка связи?» — спросила Джули. «Камико просила отвезти ящики и помочь Джеку. Но раз Джека нет на месте, можно считать задание выполненным!» — ответил Бластер.

Это показалось Джули ужасно нелепым, а вдруг что-то случилось, разве не стоит этого проверить, доложить специалистам? Не стоит ли подождать Джека, или попытаться связаться с ним, с базой… Хотя с базой нельзя было, вышка то до сих пор оставалась не починена…

Но Джулинару никто слушать не стал, все хотели поскорее отделаться от работы и вернуться назад. Никто из ребят так далеко раньше тоже не был, и не смотря на подозрительность происшествия, им тоже явно было страшно.

«Мне кажется, это было как-то слишком просто…» — пробормотала Джули, когда все сели назад во флаер. Джесс нажала нужные кнопки. Потом еще раз. И еще.

«Не заводиться!» — в отчаянии воскликнула она, пнув ногой панель управления. Бластер встревоженно нагнулся к девушке. «Не понимаю, в чем дело!» — добавила Джесс.

«Я проверю» — промычал своим глухим басом Кадах и вылез наружу. Джулинара пошла с ним. Оказалось, что двигатели корабля были сломаны, причем явно кем-то нарочно. На них остались отметины, словно их поколотили чем-то тяжелым и твердым. Кадах только покачал головой. Джули и пришелец вернулись в кабину и доложили о случившимся.

«Квионы?» — предположил Бластер. — «Но как им удалось сделать это так быстро и не заметно?!» Все промолчали. Джулинара взяла инструменты, какие у них были, и полезла в двигатель флаера. К несчастью, двигатель был напрочь разбит, по-видимому, камнем, о чем она и сказала нашей команде.

«Неужели не сможешь починить?» — разочарованно протянул Бластер.  
«Да там и чинить то нечего!» — рассердилась Джули. — «Все перебито и с корнем вырвано!»

Джесс шикнула на них, что бы не ругались, и стала пытаться налаживать связь с базой с корабля, но ей это не удавалось. Без вышки сигнал с флаера не доходил столь далеко.

«Я могу сходить в вышку и попробовать наладить связь…» — предложила Джули. Бластер стукнул кулаком по пульту управления. — «Лучше не покидать флаер. Если его сломали квионы… И похитили Джека… Вы все понимаете, что это значит их враждебность».

Ребята молча сели на свои места во флаере и стали ждать. Потом, переглянувшись, открыли припасы и немного съели. Через час в приемнике флаера что-то зашумело и Джесс поспешно кинулась к нему.

«Отряд 8? Прием, прием. У нас непредвиденная ситуация…» — крикнула она. В ответ раздались лишь шорох и тишина. Ничего не оставалось, как продолжать ждать…

С наружи послышался негромкий шум. Джули испуганно вздрогнула. Кадах сжал в руках автомат. Мимо стекла проскочило нечто цветное. «Квионы!» — прошептал Бластер. Грохот усилился. Флаер покачнулся, потом сильнее. Через пару секунд летательный аппарат со своими пассажирами и вовсе повалился на бок.

Джесс сердито ругалась. У переднего стекла появилось смуглое лицо с большими лопоухими ушами, изрисованное замысловатыми узорами. Глаза пришельца были почти как у Кадаха, только не черные, а ярко-фиолетовые и слегка прозрачные. Квион моргнул, причем не как человек или Кадах, сверху вниз, а справа налево, и исчез.

Джули, пораженная всеми этими открытиями, молча продолжала смотреть туда, где только что был квион. «Они нам весь флаер попортят!» — злилась Джесс. Скрипы снаружи продолжались. Кадах подошел к двери и стал-что-то кричать на квионском. В импланте Джули был этот язык, но Кадах говорил на неком местном диалекте, от чего она понимала только часть слов. Кадах пытался с квионцами договориться, и доказывал, что люди пришли с миром. Кажется, квионцы не поверили, и продолжили скрестись в стены флаера.

Кадах, не вытерпев, рассержено открыл дверь. «Нет, стой, что ты делаешь?!» — закричала Джесс, но было уже поздно. Квионцы с невероятной скоростью схватили пришельца и куда-то поволокли. Тот махал руками и ругался, но через пару мгновений все затихло. Джули почти инстинктивно схватила оброненный Кадахом автомат и хотела выстрелить следом, но Джесс ее остановила.

«Нет, так мы точно начнем войну и квионцы нас могут убить!» — воскликнула она. Но пока Джесс отвлеклась на Джули, Бластер уже успел выскочить вслед за Кадахом с криком — «Куда вы его потащили, дикари?!» Джесс схватилась за голову.

«Мы должны помочь им!» — сказала Джулинара ей.  
«Нет, сейчас мы им нечем не поможем!»-возразила девушка, кидаясь к входной двери, что бы запереть ее, но все тот же квионец, которого Джули ранее видела в окно, схватил ее за руку, не давая этого сделать. Рука его была увешана кучей разнообразных браслетов и побрякушек, как и шея, и пояс. Одежда была из каких-то разукрашенных шкур и тканей.

«Отпусти, мы не хотели ничего плохо, просто искали нашего друга!» — испуганно закричала Джесс, но квионец замотал головой и потянул ее за собой. Джули кинулась к ним и попыталась вырвать своего пилота из лап дикаря.

Неведомо от куда за ее спиной тут же возникло еще двое квионцев, сердито шипя и хватая Джулинару руки. Та пыталась вырваться, но, сообща, квионцы, конечно, оказались сильнее Джулинары и Джесс и поволокли девушек куда-то в лес, следом за остальными.

Одна из держащих Джулинару за руки квионцев оказалась девушкой; по крайней мере Джули так предполагала, ибо внешне, по строению тела, квионцы напоминали людей. Правда, в отличие от людей, у всех квионцев, кроме цветных мутных глаз, было по четыре когтистых пальца и все конечности были более узкие, с узловатыми жилками.

«Куда вы нас ведете? И зачем?» — пыталась узнать Джули. Кажется, квионцы ее понимали, но отвечать не собирались, только перемигивались своими цветастыми пустыми глазами. У девушки, ведущей Джули, они были голубыми. Инопланетянка с интересом рассматривала волосы Джулинары. Затем она кивнула парню-квионцу, а сама отошла к Джесс. Другие квионцы в задумчивости остановились.

Квионка подергала волосы Джесс, а затем Джулинары.  
«Что это ты делаешь?» — рассердилась Джесс.  
«Не настоящий. Настоящий!» — сказала квионка, указывая поочередно на нас. «Женщины! Подумаешь, волосы цветные! Какое нам до этого дело?» — проворчал один из дикарей.

«Рыжая богиня! Светлый Огонь!» — возразила квионка. — «Притворяется богом, другая есть живой бог».  
Парень-квионец покачал головой. Второй слегка испугался. «Отведем их в лагерь к остальным, там разберутся, кто они есть».— приказал первый квионец и команду «Энергиума» поволоки дальше.

Вскоре они добрались до небольшой деревни, в центре которой был установлен тотем. Около тотема ходил пожилой квионец в перьях, с еще большим количеством украшений и палкой, увеченной цветным камнем. Около одного из сараев ходила стража, туда же, как успела заметить Джули, перед этим завели Кадаха и Бластера.

«Вождь! Шпионы людей пойманы». — сказал один из поймавших ребят квионцев.

Вождь покачал головой. «В сарай их к остальным. Я буду говорить с их вождем. Они плохо поступают. Они нарушили договор!» — сказал вождь квионцев и Джесс с Джули потащили к остальным пленникам.

Квионец, говоривший с вождем, злобно сверкнул в сторону людей фиолетовыми глазами. Ко второму парню, помладше, подошел другой из племени и доброжелательно погладил по голове. Наверное, у квионцев было задание вроде нашего, но в отличии от нас, они с ним неплохо справились…

Только девушка-квионка, кажется, была чем-то обеспокоена и долго смотрела вслед пленникам, пока стража не захлопнула двери сарая. «Интересно, о чем она думала? Причем тут цвет моих волос?» — размышляла Джули. В сарае, кроме команды Кадаха оказался и лесник Джек, который должен был установить вышку связи. Его, ни с того ни с сего, дикари похитили утром этого дня и приволокли сюда, ничего не объяснив, как он рассказал. Всем снова ничего не оставалось, как ждать.

Вдруг кто-то заскребся пальцами о стенку. Джули оглянулась и увидела небольшую щель между досок. Кто-то из квионцев стучался в стенку около нее. Девушка подошла ближе и, глянув сквозь доски, увидела ту самую девушку-квионку. Заметив, что Джули глядит на нее в ответ, квионка вдруг испугалась и убежала, изменив свои предыдущие намерения. Но не надолго.

Через пол часа она вернулась снова и постучав, больше не убегала.  
«Аея» — сказала она, показывая на себя.  
«Твое имя?» — спросила Джули. Аея кивнула.  
«Джулинара» — сказала землянка, показав на себя. Аея улыбнулась. «Джул» — подытожила она. Джулинара согласилась.

«Вождь считает, что люди напали на охотников — квионцев и его дочь, нарушили соглашение, и потому теперь их племена будут враждовать. Люди напали первыми, он защищается». — сказала Аея.  
«Что? Я не знаю об этом…» — пробормотала Джули -«Джек, Бластер, Джесс…! Подойдите сюда». Все подобрались ближе.

«Не бойся. Это мои друзья», — сказала Джули, видя что Аея снова хочет сбежать. «Друзья Светлого Огня мои друзья» — согласилась Аея, садясь на землю рядом с щелью. «Светлый Огонь? Что это значит?» — спросила Джули. Аея смутилась.

«Добрый дух. Светлый огонь. Справедливость. Сила. Рыжий». — сказала она, указывая на девушку. Бластер придвинулся поближе к Джулинаре.

«Похоже, она считает тебя каким-то божеством или символом добрых сил! Надо этим воспользоваться!»

Джули не хотелось ничем пользоваться, да и она не представляла, как. Врать Джулинара не умела вовсе — ее слова начинали путаться, сбиваться и звучали совсем не правдоподобно.  
«Что будет с нами?» — спросила Джули Аею. «Вождь ждет твоего вождя». — ответила Аея. — «До это вы будете пленниками».

В поселении послышался громкий шум и разговоры. Аея взволновано глянула наверх и куда-то убежала.

«Наши уже что ли с базы прилетели?» — пробормотал Бластер.

Дверь сарая распахнулась и стражники повели пленников в центр селения, к тотему. На поляне и правда стоял звездолет Энергиума и Иван Петрович о чем-то спорил с вождем. В этот момент, над деревней пролетел еще один флаер, но вовсе не людской.

Раньше подобные корабли Джули видела только издалека. Он был темно фиолетовый, почти черный, без окон, слегка округлый и с выступами цветных камушков вместо кнопок.

Флаер принадлежал квионцам, тем самым квионцам, во власти которых была чуть ли не четверть галактики Ориона… Неужели они каким-то образом узнали о нашей базе? Флаер приземлился на окраине деревни и оттуда вышло трое квионцев в защитных костюмах. Впереди них шла женщина-квионка в белой одежде, с такими же белыми, достающими почти до земли, волосами. Позади нее шествовали мужчины в черном и темно зеленом. Женщина подошла к Ивану Петровичу.

«Я капитан Зула». — сказала она — «Исследовательский корабль Квиона. По какому праву вы основали колонию на планете квионцев?»

Иван Петрович возмутился. — «Это планета никому не принадлежала. Дикие племена не в счет в масштабах космических фракций! Мы первые обосновались тут и вели дела уже пару лет и до этого дня все было нормально!»

Зула нахмурилась и сообщила — «Мы получили квионский сигнал бедствия».

«Возможно корабль вроде вашего разбился где-то на другой стороне планеты. Там не проходимые джунгли. Мы не засекали никаких сигналов, а никто из местных жителей его послать не мог!» — снова возразил Иван Петрович.

«Не засекали или сделали вид, что не засекли?» — переспросил квионец в зеленом, стоящий позади Зулы.

Иван Петрович рассердился еще больше. «Просто ничего не засекали! Может, вы ошиблись. Может, у нас слабые приборы…»

«Зря оправдываетесь. Раз местные жители — квионцы, планета принадлежит нам! Может быть это наша родина, покинутая столетия назад после изобретения межпространственных двигателей, а вы ведете тут свои грязные раскопки!» — продолжил квионец в зеленом.

«Тихо Ал, без доказательств нельзя так сразу обвинять людей…» — шикнула на него Зула.

Ал недовольно фыркнул. «Люди… Все они такие… Чего с ними вообще разговаривать?» — проворчал он.

«Человек убил моих воинов вчера вечером. Нарушил перемирие». — встрял в разговор вождь. — «Небесные квионцы спустились, что бы решить несправедливость?» Ал сердито обернулся к вождю, но Зула его опередила.

«Это правда?» — спросила она Ивана Петровича.

«Нет. Из моих людей никто этого не делал! Я говорил, на другой стороне планеты густые и дикие джунгли, где вполне мог упасть квионский корабль или могли скрываться какие-нибудь люди-бандиты! Раньше, до того, как мы прилетели, люди не нападали на ваше племя?» — спросил Иван Петрович. Вождь отрицательно покачал головой.

Ал повернулся к Ивану Петровичу — «Все он врет! Я же говорил!» Зула опять остановила его.

«Я с кем-нибудь из людей слетаю на другую сторону планеты, что бы убедился в происходящем. Нитар, ты с генералом людей и нашими солдатами лети на людскую базу, и найди того, кто убил квионцев из этого племени, если и правда убил, а ты Ал, останься тут».— приказала она. Все согласно закивали.

«А мои люди?» — спросил Иван Петрович. Все обернулись к пленникам. «Останутся у нас, пока вы не узнаете правду! Иначе они умрут. Мои люди умерли, ваши умрут в отместку!» — строго сказал вождь квионцев. Джесс испугано вскрикнула, Кадах глухо зарычал. Иван Петрович печально глянул вслед пленникам и, сев с Нитаром и парой квионцев во флаер, полетел на базу Энергиума.

Зула на своем звездолете с двумя людскими солдатами, прибывшими с генералом, полетела изучать другую сторону планеты. Несчастные пленники же, под присмотром Ала и вождя, снова остались ждать…

Бластер тихо ругался. Ал злобно сверлил людей и Кадаха своим пустыми темно-красными глазами. Его спутанные серые волосы ниспадали на лицо, еще больше искажая его пугающее острые черты. Он огрызнулся рядом острых треугольных зубов. Затем Ал подошел к пленникам.

Почему-то этого квионца тоже привлек цвет волос Джулинары. Он бесцеремонно потрогал ее косичку. «У квионцев никогда не бывает таких ярко-рыжих волос… Они бы стоили бешеные деньги…» — проворчал он. С угловатых острых плеч пришельца свисал покрытый отражающим веществом плащ; на плечах были нашивки с красноватыми, слабо мерцающими изнутри кристаллами.

«Отвали от нее». — встрял Бластер. «Замолчи, мальчишка. Я еще даже ничего не сделал».— ухмыльнулся Ал.

Тут к пленникам подошла Аея и встала напротив Джулинары.  
«Не хорошо обижать Светлый Огонь!» — серьезно нахмурившись сказала она. Ал рассмеялся. — «У людей каждый пятый с таким цветом волос! Обычное дело, а не чудо! Она никакая не богиня и не волшебница!» Аея надула губы. Кажется, она не поверила Алу. Она то никогда раньше не видела никого рыжего…

Тут послышался шум на границе деревни. Квионцы стали в кого-то стрелять. Ал схватил бластер и тоже кинулся туда. Джулинаре со своего место происходящего видно не было. Через пару минут Ал вернулся к пленным и злобно схватил Джулинару за волосы.

«Это люди! Солдаты! Они и напали на это племя! Спорим, это ваш генерал разобрался с Нитаром и послал людей убить остальных!» — вскричал он. Джули попыталась вырваться, а потом, когда не смогла, сердито закричала — «Это не так! Это не наши люди».

Ал злобно встряхнул ее. — «Чем ты это докажешь?!» Тут кто-то толкнул Ала и Джулинаре наконец удалось вырваться из его железных, в прямом смысле, рук — на них были механические инженерные перчатки.

Это была Аея. «Не смей обижать ее! Хоть ты и один из пришедших с неба, ты плохой квионец». — сказала она.  
«Не мешай мне, глупая дикарка, ты ничего не понимаешь!» — еще больше разозлился Ал.  
«Ах вот ты какого обо мне и других моих сородичах мнения!» — воскликнула Аея и неожиданно дернувшись, стукнула Ала ребром ладони по шее. Тот кашлянул и упал на землю. Пленники ошарашено на нее смотрели.

«Не бойтесь, он просто без сознания. Это древняя техника боя нашего племени». -сообщила Аея. Затем она распутала веревки, освобождая команду Кадаха.  
«Я верю тебе. Те люди, напавшие на нас, убили и ваших людей, оставшихся в деревне. Вождь серьезно ранен. Помогите нам справиться». — сказала Аея.

Джулинара взяла бластер Ала, остальные оружие убитых солдат. Кадах кинулся в бой в рукопашную. Как только ребята подошли к краю деревни, Джулинара заметила, что нападавшие люди были не только не похожи на солдат, да и вообще на обычных людей. Точнее, на первый взгляд они были людьми, но словно двигались не по своей воле, как загипнотизированные…

При приближении можно было разглядеть, что они вообще являются наполовину растениями, на половину какими-то механизмами. Внутри глаз у них блестели кристаллы. К счастью, хоть их и было сложно сломать, это все-таки удалось сделать. Вероятно, нападавшие являлись машинами, роботами, хотя и странного происхождения.

Джулинара подошла к одному из этих существ, лежавшему неподалеку. Внутри у него и правда был некий механизм, повторяющий человеческий организм, но только все детали был из железа, минералов и растений. Конечно, человеческий организм тоже содержит минералы, растения, бактерии или искусственные части, но здесь они были абсолютно не подходящими. Вместо глаза можно было обнаружить настоящее алмазы, руки были из алюминия или железа, а некоторые внутренние органы, собранные так же из металлов, скреплялись корнями местного растения, наподобие плюща.

Джулинара потыкала одно из тел ботинком. «Вроде, больше не включается… В его голове удалось обнаружить некий передатчик, судя по всему и контролирующий этого робота и отдающий ему приказы». — сказала она.

«Кто это мог сделать?» — поразилась Джесс. Джулинара растерянно пожала плечами. Кадах, тем временем, пытался помочь вождю и перевязал его раны. Вождь, очнувшись, в ужасе глянул на перебитых роботов.

«Это не люди! Это демоны! Они убивали всех в подряд! Не знаю, они ли атаковали нас в прошлый раз, но сейчас у нас нет времени на разногласия!» — вскричал вождь, вскакивая, но тут же садясь обратно, схватившись за пораненный бок. К вождю подбежала Аея.  
«Очнулся злой квионец. Я связала его». — сказала она. Вождь остался сидеть в своем шатре, а Джулинара и Джесс пошли к Алу.

Тот ругался на людей и Аею, и слушать очевидные факты не желал. Правда, когда он немного успокоился и ему показали одного из уничтоженный роботов, он призадумался. «Такое люди сотворить не могли…» — с сожалением подытожил он. — «Развяжите меня, я должен узнать, как обстоят дела у капитана Зулы. От нее не поступало никаких сообщений уже около двух часов».

Аея была против, но Джулинара все-таки распутала веревки. Ал с отвращением глянул на девушку и, отойдя в сторону, попытался наладить связь, но в его передатчике слышались лишь шорохи.  
«Возможно, те же существа, что валяются здесь, напали и на вашего капитана?» — предположил Бластер. Ал метнул на него гневный взгляд, но вынужден был согласиться с этим предположением.

«Я полечу, проверю, что с капитаном… Верни мне мое оружие, девчонка. Удивлен, как ты вообще смогла его включить, с вашими-то человеческими примитивными знаниями…» — пробормотал он, вырывая из рук Джулинары квионский бластер.

Вдруг, какая-то мысль поразила его; он остановился и, развернувшись к Джули, схватил ее за руку. «Несмотря на произошедшее, то, что на Зулу напали не ваши людишки, еще никем не доказано… Ты отправишься со мной в качестве заложника. Я так понимаю, людям свойственна слабость по отношению к себе подобным. Хотят спасти каждую, даже саму никчемную жизнь… Так что, если вы задумали что-нибудь коварное, ты будешь мои козырем».— он противно захихикал. Джулинаре ничего не оставалось, как лететь с ним.

Бластер и Кадах пытались заступиться и предлагали взять их вместо девушки, но Ал справедливо рассудил, что те могут попытаться сбежать или еще чего вытворят… На причитания Аеи он вообще не обратил никакого внимания, правда позволил ей надеть на шею Джули красный амулет из какого-то местного камня, со словами, что это оберег, пропитанный силой Светлого Огня.

Печально махнув рукой своим товарищам, Джули села следом за Алом в полутьму квионского флаера, который Ал потребовал прислать с большого корабля. Простых квионских рабочих и пилотов, вроде того, что привез флаер, Ал похоже вообще не считал равноправными гражданами, хотя, насколько Джули было известно, в правах все квионцы были равны…

Правда, сама Джули никогда не была во владениях квионцев, и в реальности там все могло разительно отличаться от того, что она предполагала…

***

Черная дверь флаера захлопнулась и Джули оказалось в полутьме рядом с Алом. Ей было страшно. Красноватые глаза Ала тускло светились. Он захихикал, видимо ощутив страх землянки. Затем равнодушно отодвинувшись, пробрался к пилоту и указал ему маршрут Зулы.

До места, где по данным передатчика приземлилась капитан, оказалось не так уж и далеко лететь, особенно на гравитационных квионских двигателях, каких-то минут пятнадцать. Открытый флаер Зулы стоял внизу на поляне. Квионец приземлил флаер рядом и Ал, а следом и Джули вышли к кораблю Зулы.

«Дайте мне оружие. Что если и тут есть те жуткие существа, роботы-растения?» — потребовала Джули.  
«Еще чего. А если ты выстрелишь мне в спину, или в пилота, и угонишь флаер?» — возразил Ал.  
Джулинара сердито насупилась: «А если кто-то выстрелит в меня?»  
Ал пожал плечами — «Твои проблемы».

На этом спор окончился и Ал с Джули вплотную подошли к флаеру Зулы. С тем было все в порядке, никаких повреждений, вот только пилот куда-то пропал. Следы Зулы и двух людей вели с поляны в тропические заросли. Ал подозрительно огляделся по сторонам и приказал своему пилоту улетать, а за ним вернуться через пол часа. Затем он пошел по следам Зулы, а Джули, которой ничего больше и не оставалось, молча побрела за ним…

Вокруг было необычно тихо, шумела листва, а иногда пели таинственные Эгерийские птицы… Ал решительно шел вперёд, все глубже в заросли, следуя за цепочкой следов.

Вскоре, впереди показались очертания некого древнего храма. «Архитектура квионцев…» — пробормотал Ал. Через пару минут он и Джули были уже у стен колоссальной постройки, напоминавшей пирамиду, но впереди нее располагался дополнительный открытый зал с колоннами, наподобие веранды.

Ал снял бластер с предохранителя и направился ко входу в храм. «Следы обрываются здесь. Они пошли внутрь…» — все так же тихо, словно самому себе, сказал Ал. Ал и Джули зашли в полутьму колонн.

Внутри было сыро и прохладнее, чем снаружи. Джулинара побольше застегнула куртку. Ал медленно и уверенно двигался дальше во тьму храма. Вдруг, на его энерго-перчатках с тихим щелчком погасли экраны. Пришелец тихо выругался. Вся электроника здесь глушилась.

Скоро, впереди показался разветвленный коридор. Ал стал рыться в карманах, ища что-нибудь, чем можно отметить тот путь, куда он направится далее. Джулинара подняла с пола кусочек раскрошившегося кирпича.  
«Это подойдет?» — спросила она. Ал недовольно вырвал кусок из руки девушки и поставил на стене крестик.

Ничего не сказав, он пошел вперед по отмеченному коридору, а Джули, вздохнув, за ним. Джулинару начинал раздражать этот вечно угрюмый квион, считающий людей какой-то низшей расой, но при этом не способный догадаться до очевидный и простых вещей. Вся его продвинутость заключалась лишь в новомодных изобретениях квионов, а на этой дикой, поросшей джунглями планете они были бесполезны…

Путникам попалось еще несколько разветвлений коридора и Ал, отметив их, пошел дальше. Никаких следов присутствия Зулы и ее команды видно пока не было. «Ты уверен, что они тут? Они могли пойти в любую сторону. По этой пирамиде-лабиринту можно часами плутать. Никак не узнать, в каком из сотни коридоров они оказались…» — пожаловалась Джули.

«Они тут. Я уверен. Я что-то чувствую в этом храме… Что-то инородное… И злое… Если Зула почувствовала это тоже, она пошла бы проверить. Мы найдем их. Не важно сколько времени уйдет на это!» — разозлено проворчал Ал. Джулинара вздохнула, но спорить не стала.

Джули казалось, что они бродят по этим однообразным, сырым, темным подземельям уже больше двух часов, но Ал говорил, что не прошло и получаса, по данным его техно-перчаток, на которых теперь вновь включились самые простые и не опасные функции.

В эти механические, одевающиеся по верх рук механизмы были встроены и оружие, и компьютер, и навигатор, и передатчик… Видимо, Ал в своей команде, как и Джули, был инженером.

Когда Джулинара уже совершенно устала и перестала обращать внимание на то, куда она идет, ориентируясь лишь на маячившую впереди спину Ала, раздался какой-то шум и квионец замер на месте. Джулинара тоже прислушалась. Звук был похож на чьи-то тяжелые шаги…  
«Что бы это не было, это не Зула!» — прошептала Джулинара.

Ал поднял бластер. «Если оно убило ее, мы должны в этом убедиться!» — воскликнул он и пошел на шум. Джулинара нехотя поплелась следом.

Они вышли в огромный зал. Наверное, он был центром храма. Тут вращались гигантские шестерни, издавая страшный шум и уходя куда-то вверх, во тьму. Внизу у пола горели газовые лампы. Энергия для них, вероятно, подавалась с еще каких-то более низких уровней. Зулы здесь не было.  
«Что это?» — поразилась Джули.

«Какой-то очень древний механизм… Не знаю, для чего он. Похоже, он запускает что-то на вершине пирамиды… Тут должна быть прямая лестница наверх». — ответил Ал, даже забыв про свой угрюмый презрительный тон, так он был поражен находкой.

Путники стали осматривать стены в поисках лестницы. Лестница и правда оказалась тут, в углу. Ал полез по ней наверх, Джули — следом. Чем выше они поднимались, тем темнее становилось вокруг.

«Судя по устройству шестеренок, вся эта конструкция должна запускать некий колоссальный генератор… Может быть, для какого-то мощного компьютера или передатчика». — пробормотала Джули. Ал в ответ лишь неопределенно хмыкнул.

Они почти добрались до конца лестницы, как Ал, неожиданно резко выхватил бластер. Джули замерла на месте.  
Послышался шум, а затем голос Зулы — «Ал?! Что ты здесь делаешь?»  
Джулинара поскорее забралась следом за Алом по ступенькам. Перед Алом, на целившим на нее бластер, стояла Зула и двое земных солдат.

«Вас не было более двух часов и вы не выходили на связь! Я подумал, что что-то случилось и отправился следом». — ответил Ал. «Что? Мы ходим тут от силы полчаса». — поразилась Зула. Ал покачал головой и убрал бластер. «Возможно, датчики в компьютере сломались?» — пробормотала капитанша, изучая экраны на своих руках.

Ал угрюмо пожал плечами: «Все сразу?.. Впрочем, не важно. С вами все в порядке. Вы нашли источник проблемы?»  
Зула кивнула: «Позади есть лаборатория с каким-то неизведанным старым устройством, перегоняющим непонятного назначения раствор… Идемте, сами все посмотрите».

Все пошли по указанному Зулой пути. Что-то подозрительное и неправдоподобное чудилось Джули во всем этом. За поворотом и правда оказалась лаборатория. Здесь было просторно, а в противоположной стене даже было прорублено ничем не защищенное окно. В центре стоял аппарат, напоминавший капсулу с подключенными к ней трубками и колбами. Кроме аппарата тут было три стола и разнообразное оборудование. На одном из столов лежал чей-то труп.

Джулинара с отвращением закашлялась. Ал подошел ближе к покойнику и поманил девушку к себе. «Смотри-ка, похож на тех, что напали на селение! Возможно, это первый, неудачный образец… Он выглядит более живым, нежели поздние роботизированные версии». — Ал бесцеремонно потыкал лезвием своей перчатки в подопытного.

Джулинара снова поморщилась. «Кто это мог сделать?» — размышлял вслух один из солдат-землян, тоже подошедший ближе к существу на столе.

Ал, тем временем, передал вкратце сложившуюся обстановку Зуле. Пока все они спорили, Джули продолжила изучать лабораторию. Ее внимание привлекла небольшая, почти заросшая плющом панель в углу.

Девушка сорвала зелень и обнаружила под ней кристальную плиту с кнопками, частично раскрошившимися. Может простое любопытство, а может какая-то необъяснимая сила потянула ее к ним, и Джули нажала саму большую, крайнюю кнопку…

На кристальной панели замелькали изображения и записи на неизвестном и не переводимом имплантом языке.

Джулинара пораженно вскрикнула, как вдруг экран сверкнул белым ослепляющим светом, и Джули перестала видеть что-либо другое, кроме бегущих перед взором ее сознания сияющих потоков информации.

А потом исчезло все.


	3. 3

Джули открыла глаза и обнаружила над собой сердитое лицо Ала. Она лежала на полу. Странный кристальный экран в углу комнаты все еще работал и Зула с солдатами стояли перед ним.

«Кто просил тебя лезть куда не следует, безрассудный человек?» — воскликнул Ал — «Когда твои предки бегали с воплями в шкурах, мои уже бороздили звездные пространства. И, похоже, с тех пор мало что изменилось — разума у вас не прибавилось!»

Джулинаре захотелось ударить пришельца по лицу, но в ответ она лишь молча поднялась с пола, стиснув зубы.

«Что это такое со мной было?» — спросила она, подходя к Зуле. Капитан квионцев казалась намного доброжелательнее настроена по отношению к окружающим. Уж точно доброжелательнее, чем Ал.

«Это похоже на компьютер с записью исследований. Я плохо знаю язык, на котором они велись… Ты что-то видела, когда потеряла сознание?» — спросила в ответ Зула.

«Лишь множество неясных данных и странный свет перед собой… Он был как будто живой». — растерянно ответила Джул. Зула задумалась и взяла ее за руку. Тот час после прикосновения инопланетянки, Джули на своей ладони увидела странный белый символ.

«Это знак древней расы, существ, бывших предками квионцев. Мы много лет искали оставленные ими технологи… Теми научными достижениями, что мы нашли, мы пользуемся сейчас, усовершенствовав их. Но то что нам удалось найти ранее, было, по сути, не сложными безделушками. А по легендам, у наших предков были невероятные технологии.

Компьютер, что ты, Джулинара, по случайности только что запустила, хранил информацию о каком-то очень могущественном и важном изобретении тех самых наших предков, но каком именно, я не могу разобрать. Если бы только отыскать его, понять, чем оно было…» — Зула в задумчивости почесала подбородок.

«В подобных светящихся символах, какой проявился на твоей руке, Джулинара, обычно содержаться коды для открытия башен древних. Наши ученые — квионцы становились обладателями подобных меток, когда находили и активировали какие-либо технологии наших древних. Такая метка нечто вроде ключа — ее обладатель прикосновением способен открыть один из сейфов древних, связанный с предметом или машиной, которая такую метку поставила.

По какой-то причине, конкретно этот терминал посчитал тебя пригодной для передачи кода и пометил этим символом… Обычно символ получает тот, кто первым активирует такой экран. Может, по каким-то значениям его базы данных, люди и квионцы оказались схожи и он принял тебя за эволюционировавшего или слегка измененного квионца… Видимо, древние предполагали, что с веками их народ может измениться… И открыли доступ к своим знаниям всем схожим существам галактики».

«Что за унижение!» — воскликнул подошедший Ал. — «Не возможно, что бы этой человеческой девчонке достался код, дающий доступ к нашим секретам!»

Зула пожала плечами. «Мы должны найти башню с таким же символом, какой теперь на ее руке, и открыть с помощью сокрытого в нем кода». — сказала капитанша. — «Не имеет значения, почему компьютер пометил ее. Теперь единственный ключ к башне с технологиями древних, которая отпирается данной печатью, есть только у Джулинары».

Снаружи послышался грохот и с потолка пирамиды посыпались мелкие камушки. Один из солдат выглянул в окно. «Существа, похожие на этого подопытного, окружают башню!» — завопил он, указывая в окно, а потом на лабораторный стол.

Зула заволновалась. «Похоже, в этом храме скрывался тот, кто создал существ, напавших на селение туземцев, и теперь он знает, что мы сюда проникли!» — запаниковал другой солдат.

«У меня есть веревка. Вылезем через окно. Блуждать по лабиринтам пирамиды, которые этим существам хорошо известны, а нам — нет, слишком рискованно».— сообщила Зула, роясь в своем рюкзаке.

Зула прикрепила веревку к выступу на стене и спустила другой ее конец в окно. Первыми наружу по ней выбрались солдаты, стреляя существ, столпившихся внизу, за ним Джулинара и Ал, а позади Зула. Уничтожив бывших снаружи существ, солдаты бросились бежать к месту, где Ал просил ожидать флаер; остальные последовали за ними. Флаер оказался на месте.

«Надо как можно скорее валить с этой безумной планеты».— фыркнул Ал.

«Мы должны узнать, кто это был! Кто стоит за созданием этих тварей. Как же Эгерия?! Они захватят ее». — в отчаянии воскликнула Джулинара.

«Мы не справимся с целой армией неведомых тварей впятером. Такое бывает только в фантастических рассказах». — сердито буркнул Ал.

«Нет, а ведь она права… Ал, уведи всех из селения и расскажи о случившимся нашему экипажу на корабле. А я останусь в пирамиде — лаборатории и дождусь ее нынешнего обладателя!» — сказал Зула.

Ал хотел было возразить, но та сердито стукнула его по плечу и, перезарядив свою лучевую пушку, побежала назад в джунгли, по тропинке к храму. Ал угрюмо потащил остальных к флаеру.  
Джули хотелось бы помочь Зуле, но она была всего лишь молодым и глупым человеком; она бы ничем не помогла бывалому галактическому капитану, наверняка побывавшему во многих переделках и сражениях.

Оставалось лишь верить в лучшее.

Вскоре, Джулинара, Ал и солдаты вернулись в селение квионцев. Там все было более менее спокойно. Навстречу Джулинаре кинулась Аея.  
«Светлый огонь — это доброе предзнаменование. Я знала, что вы победите. Моя сила была с вами!» — сказала девушка Джули. Джули потрогала висевший на шее кристалл. Потом она показала Аее печать на своей руке и Аея, испугавшись, стала говорить что-то о великих богах и о том, что Джули избранная. Ал же рассказал о случившимся вождю и своим квионцам из экипажа корабля Зулы.

Проверка квионцев в лице Нитара тоже уже вернулась с Энергиума. Там, естественно, ничего подозрительного не нашли. Так как люди «Энергиума» оказались невиновны, вождь наконец таки выпустил из плена Джека, Бластера, Джесси и Кадаха.

Джесс и Бластер взволновано подбежали к Джулинаре. «Что там случилось? И что с твоей рукой?» — забеспокоилась Джесс. Джули рассказал им, что произошло.

«Вот мерзавцы! Какой псих мог придумать такое? Этаких зомби-киборгов… И зачем?!» — разозлился Бластер.

Джулинара развела руками. «Без понятия. И они не зомби-киборги… Они полностью, с самого начала, созданы из металла… Они, скажем так, немного необычные, роботы, кем-то управляемые».

«Мы могли бы помочь Зуле». — вдруг, встрепенувшись, сказал Кадах. Джули испуганно на него уставилась.

«Сомневаюсь. Мы бы только помешали…» — с сомнением проговорила она. Затем Джули обернулась в сторону Ала, разговаривавшего с вождем, Нитаром и Иваном Петровичем. Прервать их диалог она не решилась.

Вождь и Иван Петрович, тем временем, собирались объединиться против главаря этих странных существ, роботов, и захватить храм квионцев в джунглях.

«Да ну брось, Джул! Идемте!» — завопил Бластер. — «Пока они болтают, мы сами всех спасем».  
«Нет. Это глупо. Мы подождем когда вождь и генерал соберут свои отряды и пойдем с ними!» — возразила Джесс. Это было компромиссом между противоборствующими мнениями и компания пошла с этим предложением к Ивану Петровичу.

«Еще чего надумали! Вы вернетесь на базу и будете ждать нашего возвращения! Держите связь каждые пол часа. Если что случится, и мы на связь не выйдем, пришлете нам подмогу!» — приказал он.

Бластер расстроился, но генерал даже слушать не стал возражений и насильно затолкал бывших пленников во флаер «Энергиума». К флаеру подбежала Аея и обняла Джули.  
«Думаю, мы еще увидимся». — сказала Джули ей.  
«Да. Но не скоро…» — задумчиво пробормотала в ответ квионка.  
Флаер землян с стрекотанием поднялся в воздух и полетел к базе. Ал проводил корабль надменным взглядом.

Пока в джунглях разворачивалось масштабное сражение объединённых сил людей и квионцев с неизведанными существами, Джули, Бластер, Джесс и Кадах были вынуждены сидеть взаперти на «Энергиуме». Вся компания сидела в столовой и уныло пила чай. Тут чай бы настоящий, а не синтетический, как на корабле, но в данное время даже он не радовал.

К тоскующим ребятам подшел дедушка Джулинары.  
«Профессор Малк Шур! Почему мы не можем сражаться вместе с ними! Мы же солдаты!» — завопил Бластер.  
«Да какие вы солдаты. Вы совсем юные и не опытные. А там серьезное дело, настоящие сражение». — ответил Гаус, садясь за стол.  
«Как мы станем настоящими солдатами, если не побываем в настоящих сражениях?» — сердито спросил Бластер. Дедушка задумался. «Ты прав. Но вы еще не готовы к подобной битве, и Иван Петрович не хочет рисовать вашими жизнями и здоровьем».

Бластер обиженно надулся. «Пропустим все веселье» — проворчал он.  
«Аксель, война это вовсе не развлечение!» — устало ответил Малк Шур. — «Лучше бы тебе никогда и не быть на ней…»  
Повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь бульканьем Кадаха, равнодушно пьющего чай.

В это же время, отряд людей и Квионцев летел назад к храму, спасать Зулу и останавливать вторжение. У храма существ было немного, и Ал предположил, что основная часть внутри. Веревки в окне лаборатории уже не было, но солдаты предусмотрительно взяли крюки, и сразу полезли в него, не тратя время на блуждание по внутренней части храма.

Когда отряд забрался в окно лаборатории, там было пусто. Ни Зулы, ни роботов, ни кого-либо еще. Ал растерянно оглядел небольшое помещение. Тут он обратил внимание, что в одной из колб в углу комнаты, ранее бывших не заполненными, кто-то плавал.

«Это Зула!» — завопил Ал кидаясь к колбе и отключая ее. Из колбы слилась зеленоватая жидкость и она открылась. Капитан Зула упала на руки Алу и он, оттащив ее к столу, стал сканировать своей техно-перчаткой. В храме вся современная техника квионцев работала плохо, но разобрать, что жизненные показатели были в норме, Ал смог.

Через некоторое время в лабораторию поднялся Нитар со своим отрядом, идущие позади всех.  
«Мы убили оставшихся внизу существ. Они выглядели слабыми и растерянными». — сообщил Нитар.

В этот момент очнулась Зула. «Что здесь произошло?» — спросил Ал, помогая ей сесть.

Капитан откашлялась и сообщила: «Когда я вновь забралась в лабораторию, туда пришел какой-то сатурнианец… Ученый, вероятно, одиночка. Мне удалось убить его и скопировать на свой переносной компьютер данные бывшие в его голопланшете. Когда мы с ним дрались, он успел сказать мне, что это все бесполезно, его смерть ничего не будет значить, ибо за ним стоит сила, не мыслимая нам, и придут еще подобные ему последователи, в еще большем количестве и не только в этот мир… И прочий схожий бред фанатичного маньяка. Но вот потом кто-то третий ударил меня с сзади и я не знаю, что случилось. Видимо, меня засунули в эту машину. Что она вообще делает…?»

Ал нахмурился. «Со смертью сатурнианца все существа потеряли силу и координацию. Вероятно, они имели телепатическую связь со свои создателем. Но кто тогда был третьим… Могу я посмотреть данные, которые вы скопировали?» — спросил Ал.  
Зула кивнула. «Давайте поскорее вернемся. Данные прочтешь на нашем корабле. Здесь же, на Эгерии, около селения, пускай солдаты людей и наших квионцев держат оборону на случай повторного вторжения».

Отряд, в полном составе, вернулся на корабль. Зула и Нитар отправились к людям на Энергиум, сообщить о сложившейся обстановке.

«Значит ли это, что опасность теперь угрожает всем нам?» — спросил Иван Петрович. «Боюсь, что да. Пока что под прицелом этих неизвестных врагов лишь окраины галактики Ориона, но надолго ли? Надо узнать их планы». — ответила Зула. «Мы сообщим об этом инциденте правительству квионской империи, но боюсь, там нас никто не послушает, до тех пор, пока угроза не доберется до них самих…

Ах, да, среди ваших людей есть девушка — Джулинара Малк Шур. Она была случайно отмечена кодовым знаком квионцев. Его нельзя прочесть, скопировать или снять, а без него нам не получить новый мощный артефакт. Нам нужна ее помощь». — добавила Зула.

Иван Петрович недовольно поморщился. Гаус Малк Шур, стоявший позади него, вышел вперед. «Я против. Мы не будем помогать вам добыть артефакт, да еще и мощный. А если вы его потом используете против нас самих? Да и еще впутываете в это мою внучку!» — воскликнул он.

Генерал покачал головой. — «На самом деле, капитан права. На данный момент у нас общий враг и общие интересы. Квионцы предоставили нашим ученым полный доступ к найденной в храме древних информации. Мы обязаны им ответной помощью. Да и кроме того, Эгерия — все еще наша планета. Если что-то случится с Джули, мы найдем способ надавить этим преимуществом. А за тем новым добытым артефактом будем пристально следить. Даже хорошо, что доступ к нему получит Джулинара. У нас будет свой человек среди квионцев, точно знающий, что те обнаружат. И как могут это применить. Мы будем предупреждены».

Малк Шур рассердился, но возразить ему было нечего. «Я обещаю, что буду лично нести ответственность за вашу внучку. С ней ничего не случиться. Она откроет нам дверь к артефакту, и я верну ее вам. Никакого напрасного риска не будет. И, если конструкция артефакта позволит, мы поделимся его силой с вами… Или хотя бы знаниями о нем».

Профессор уныло пожал плечами. «Похоже, у меня нет выбора. Если этот артефакт может помочь против вторжения неизвестных существ, угрожающих всех нам, то пусть Джулинара летит…»  
Зула кивнула.  
«Я подожду ее здесь». — с такими словами Малк Шур удалился.

Когда дедушка зашел в комнату Джулинары и сообщил о том, что она летит с квионцами искать какой-то артефакт, та решила, что это шутка. Но Малк Шур был печален и серьезен и девушка поняла, что он не обманывает ее. Джули стала в спешке собирать вещи. В коридоре ей выдали земной бластер и новый боевой наручный компьютер с более сильным передатчиком. Она попрощалась со всеми; дедушка долго и печально тряс Джулинару за плечи, давая наставления; Джесс кинулась обниматься; Бластер пожал руку с кучей выкриков и предложением что-нибудь стащить для него с квионского корабля на память; Кадах просто молча кивнул и Джулинара следом за Зулой села в ее флаер.

Корабль квионцев «Кейнатар» был по размерам со стандартный исследовательский корабль землян, и даже во многом походил на такой. Правда, в отличии от земных кораблей, и внутри и снаружи он был из черных полумеханических трубок, из которых росли кристаллы разнообразных форм и размеров, в зависимости от их назначения.

Когда Джулинара взошла на борт следом за Зулой, Ал удивленно раскрыл глаза и начал ворчать по поводу, что эта глупая земная девчонка здесь делает, а после объяснения Зулы сердито сказал, что ее следует запереть в каюте, что бы та ничего не испортила.

Кроме капитана Зулы, старпома Нитара и инженера Ала в команде были еще стрелок Кин, доктор Терра, археолог Миррея и еще несколько квионцев — ученых и рабочих. По коридорам летали небольшие, похожие на круглые жесткие щетки роботы-уборщики.

Джули выделили маленькую каюту без окон, рядом со смотровой площадкой. На уровень ниже под ней находился инженерный отсек. Впереди, справа и слева, располагались различные лаборатории и мед отсек. Мостик с каютами капитана и старпома был, как и главное орудие, в передней, носовой части корабля.

Так началось путешествие Джулинары на «Кейнатаре».

***

Джулинара уже несколько дней жила на «Кейнтаре».

Корабль ушел с орбиты Эгерии и вышел из гиперпространства в секторе квионцев.

Здесь «Кейнатар» шел на сверхсветовой скорости, но в реальном пространстве. Зула связалась с правительством квионцев и те, как она и предполагала, без доказательств во вторжение не поверили; зато официально позволили «Кейнатару» с Джулинарой на борту искать таинственный артефакт.

Пришельцы хорошо относились к девушке, и та неплохо с ними поладила. Исключением был, пожалуй, только Ал, ко всем людям относящейся с неприязнью. Доктор Терра же, напротив, обожала говорить с новыми существами, да и вообще, рассказывать истории о себе и остальных, каждому, кто заглядывал в медотсек; новые существа и люди давали ей новую пищу для разговоров. Она была самым общительным и запоминающимся членом команды. У Терры были коротки салатовые волосы, торчащие в разные стороны и такие же салатовые, сияющие мутным светом, глаза.

Жизнь квионцев оказалась не так необычна, как всегда раньше представляла Джули. Однажды, когда Джули зашла к Терре, та заплетала в косички длинные волосы Мирреи.

«Давай и тебе сделаем красивую прическу!» — воскликнула она. Джулинара хотела возразить и уйти, но девушки ее не пустили и Терра, причесав Миррею, принялась расчесывать и Джулинару.  
Землянка покорно уселась на стул. Миррея сидела рядом и изучала ее взглядом. Все казалось родным, простым, земным, так, что Джулинара на миг даже забыла, что она находится в чужой галактике на корабле инопланетян.

«Как вы достигли такого высокого уровня технологий?» — спросила через некоторое время Джули.

«В нашем мире всегда считалось уважительным иметь гибкий и логичный разум; все новые идеи, теории и предложения всегда поощрялись. В нашей расе практически всегда отсутствовала религия. Лишь на очень древней стадии, в начале познания нашего мира, мы наделяли все окружающее нас духами и магией. Но наше любопытство вскоре позволило нам открыть истинную суть вещей. К тому же, нам много полезного осталось от древней расы квионцев, которую мы зовем просто Предками, и чей артефакт мы сейчас летим забирать. Подобных храмов с ключами и башен с артефактами множество по всему Ориону». — ответила Миррея.

Джулинара задумалась. «Мне казалось, люди тоже очень изобретательная и приспособляющаяся к самым невероятным условиям раса». — сказала после непродолжительного молчания Терра с улыбкой. Ей показалось, что Джули слегка расстроилась.

Джулинара печально вздохнула. — «Во времена, когда людям кажется, что все, что только можно, уже открыто и изучено и больше исследовать то и нечего, находится кто-нибудь такой, кто вдруг придумывает вещь, доселе совершенно невообразимую и совершенно уникальную. И конечно же все эти люди, думающие, что все знают, и узнать ничего нового больше нельзя, ибо все известно, начинают считать его глупым фантазером и выдумщиком. Из-за этого, осознать открытие такого гения остальное общество может только лет через сто, а то и больше. Не менее велики и те, кто придумывает и объясняет что-либо за долго до того, как это будет построено в настоящем».

Девушка смотрела на свои руки, сложенные в замок на коленях. От чего-то вдруг к этим существам из другой галактики она почувствовала наибольшее доверие, нежели к некоторым своим собраться людям.

«Порой меня совершенно коробит от этой узконоправленности, тупоголовости нашего общества и его и нежелания смотреть в глаза правде. Эти прожигающие впустую жизнь на Земле людишки будут цепляться за любую мелочь, лишь бы ничего не менять, лишь бы эта наука с ее открытиями, исследованиями и техническим прогрессом обошла их стороной. А то мало ли, впутают их еще в какую-нибудь безумную затею, заставят размышлять о высоком и вечном, изучать тайны вселенной и думать собственной головой. А еще, должно быть ужасно, если в процессе этого откроется, что все, во что так слепо они верили — ложь, и мир устроен иначе. Никто не хочет знать правды…

Зачем же дан людям разум и способность мыслить, если они их не используют, как вот вы, квионцы, например? Зачем всей этой огромной массе мозг, если все, почти не над чем не напрягается?» — рассержено закончила Джули.

Ее охватили невольная зависть к квионцам и злость на своих сородичей. — «Даже сейчас, после гравитационного прорыва, в эпоху космических колонизаций, большинство из нас ничем не отличаются от закостенелых подобных образов…»

«Хотя на других планетах, на людских колониях, все иначе. Люди не так цепляются за прошлое». — растерянно добавила Джули в оправдание.

Квионки молча слушали. Миррея задумчиво покачала головой. — «Не вини себя и людей. Среди нас тоже есть некоторые… Те же имперские власти. Нам грозит опасность, но прежде чем она не коснется их лично, они и пальцем не пошевелят ради нашего спасения». — шепотом сообщила она.

Тут в медотсек зашел Ал, взять мгновенно заживляющий раны раствор.  
«Устроили тут парикмахерскую! Вечно вам надо везде разводить свои девчачьи глупости. Была бы моя воля, я бы навел тут порядок… Но мне этого не видать, а Зула, конечно же, потакает вашим мелочным забавам…» — проворчал он, сердито нахмурившись.

Девушки замолчали, не решаясь продолжать разговор при суровом инженере.

Вскоре Зула сообщила по внутренней корабельной связи о приближении к планете к39 по квионскому номеру, где недавно видели одну из запечатанных башен Предков. Где конкретно располагается башня со знаком, идентичным знаку на руке Джулинары, никто не знал. Поэтому решили начать поиски с ближайших к сектору Эгерии планет, на которых были обнаружены башни Предков.

Экипаж разбрелся по своим местам, и уже через пару минут Зула опустила «Кейнатар» в атмосферу планеты и посадила его на небольшом холме. Что бы выйти наружу, пришлось надеть скафандры. К видневшимся в зеленоватой дымке впереди руинам пошли Джули, Зула, Ал и Терра с Мирреей.

Это была высокая, острая башня из того же черного полумеханического материала, как современные корабли квионцев. На входных дверях был большой плоский кристалл с выгравированной на нем эмблемой. Вокруг башни Ал создал защитное поле из портативного генератора, и добавил внутрь поля, с помощью него же, небольшое количество воздуха

Джулинара сняла перчатки скафандра и обнаружила, что символ не совпадает. На всякий случай она все же приложила руку к пластине на двери. Ничего не произошло.

«Не та башня…» — печально вздохнула Миррея.  
«Только время зря потратили! А я тут еще и генератор ставил!» — проворчал Ал, убирая оборудование. — «Не могли прежде сравнить символы, чем меня гнать защитное поле ставить?»  
Зула виновато улыбнулась. «Прости, и правда очень глупо вышло». — серьезно казала она. Ал недовольно хмыкнул.

«Есть еще две планеты в ближнем от Эгерии секторе, где есть обнаруженные нами древние руины… Если символ не подойдет и к ним, наше путешествие надолго затянется…» -сказала Миррея, игнорируя ворчание Ала. Экипаж уныло поплелся назад к кораблю, и, вскоре, ушел в гиперпространство с орбиты к39.

Джули уныло бродила по «Кейнатару»; Терры в медотсеке видно не было, рабочие и ученые в лаборатории говорить с Джулинарой тоже не хотели и та, не зная чем себя занять, спустилась в инженерный отсек, где до этого была только один раз, когда Зула знакомила ее с примерным устройством корабля и расположением в нем комнат.

Жажда Джули как инженера выяснить, как же все-таки устроены высокотехнологичные квионские корабли, да и простая скука, оказались в тот момент сильнее, чем неприязнь к Алу.

В инженерном отсеке было полутемно и все освещалось красноватым светом экономических ламп. Техника квионцев тоже была из того же черного вещества, как корпусы кораблей, полумеханическая, утыканная кристаллами в самых разных местах.

Ал шуршал где-то в глубине основного двигателя. Услышав шаги, он вышел из скоплений проводов и кристалов в относительно свободную часть коридора.

«Чего тебе надо, человек?» — разочарованно осведомился он, ожидая увидеть кого угодно, но не Джулинару.  
«Я могу вам как-то помочь? Я не знаю, чем мне заняться на корабле и чувствую себя неловко». — осторожно ответила девушка.  
«Ты? Помочь? Ты ничего не знаешь о нашей технике. Хотя… Можешь чинить всякую мелочь в лабораториях у Терры или Мирреи. Если вдруг что-то начнет плохо работать… А в моем отсеке даже смотреть ни на что не смей!» — с негодованием ответил Ал.

Джулинара обиженно развернулась. «И у меня, кстати, есть имя — Джулинара». — добавила она, уходя. Ал что-то проворчал в ответ.

Так «Кейнатар» добрался до второй планеты, но и на ней нужной башни вообще не оказалось. «Видимо, ошиблись где-то в отчетах». — негодовала Миррея. — «А еще научный отдел по древним исследованиям!» Пришлось лететь дальше ни с чем.

Третья планета из списка Зулы находилась в трех днях пути в гиперпространстве, где-то на другой стороне от системы Эгерии, но в пределах ее сектора. Как настолько далекая планета оказалась одной из самых известных планет с руинами, по мерками научного отдела квионцев, было сложно представить. Их логика для Джули точно все еще оставалась загадкой.

Время ожидания текло невыносимо медленно. Джулинара любила слушать истории Терры и Мюрреи, но когда те оказывались вместе, они обычно говорили друг с другом и Джули вскоре становилось скучно и не понятно то, о чем они говорят; Джули не хотелось им мешать своими распросами.

В неловком молчании посидев в мед отсеке рядом с девушками, постепенно забывшими о присутствии там третьего, Джули тихонько ушла. Побродив по «Кейнатару», Джулинара вышла на его корму. Там, Зула восседала на капитанском кресле на мостике и задумчиво смотрела в синеватые гиперпространсвтенные огоньки впереди, в открытых створках иллюминатора. Брови ее сдвинулись к переносице, образовав отчетливые морщины на лбу.

«Капитан?» — позвала Джулинара. Зула обернулась.

«Я связалась с «Энергиумом». Те существа снова появлялись. Люди пытались связаться с сатурианцами, по поводу виденного мной ученого, но те оказались не причастны. Даже вызвались помочь нам на границах… До сих пор не ясно, кто и зачем стоит за этим вторжением на Эгерию. Скорее всего, это какая-то группировка маньяков-исследователей, собранная из разных существ». — сообщила Зула, изучая Джулинару пристальным взором голубых сияющих глаз.

Джули печально кивнула. «То, что мы найдем, должно дать нам ответы на наши вопросы. Не зря нападения связаны с храмом и артефактами…» — продолжила капитанша. Джулинара согласилась. Это имело смысл. Жалкая дикая планета на краю галактики никогда бы никого не заинтересовала из старших инопланетных рас, не будь на ней какого-нибудь по-настоящему мощного изобретения или артефакта… Зула вежливо попросила оставить ее одну, и Джули покинула мостик.

Проходя мимо смотрового поста, где хранилось оружие и находились пульты управления внешними пушками корабля, Джулинара невольно застала целующихся Кина и Нитара; от строгого, серьезного, практически без эмоционального первого помощника сейчас не осталось и следа. Джулинара, вспыхнув от смущения, поспешила убежать прочь; ни Кин, ни Нитар ее не заметили.

Девушка почувствовала себя лишней здесь, на всем «Кейнатаре». Доверие и откровенность были иллюзорными; быть может, только формой вежливости. Ее терпели тут, потому что она ключ к могущественной вещи Предков. Вот и все. Она словно вторглась в чужой мир, чужую жизнь, жизнь не просто посторонних, а вовсе инопланетных существ. Ей стало грустно.  
Она скучала по людям.

Через некоторое время, Джули попросила у Зулы голографические книги о квионской технике. Землянке было обидно, что из-за того, что она плохо в ней разбирается, Ал считает ее глупой. Прочтя пару томов, Джули научилась успешно чинить приборы в лабораториях и мед отсеке. Терра радостно называла ее умницей, и была довольна тем, как та быстро учится. Пару раз приходил Ал, и Терра говорила ему, что Джули все уже исправила, и что его помощь пока не требуется. Тот сердито ухмылялся и уходил, пробормотав, что-то вроде того, что доброжелательность и милосердие Терры бесполезны и не помогут ни ей, ни другим.

Оставался последний день полета в гиперпространстве. Джули сидела в своей каюте и записывала на голопланшет изученные ей данные и произошедшие события, собираясь впоследствии рассказать о своих приключениях дедушке и друзьям. Вдруг кристалл на ее шее слабо сверкнул.

Джулинара решила, что это был просто отблеск света, и задумчиво повертела кулон в руках. Свет лампы играл в его гранях красноватыми пятнышками. Подобных красноватых кристаллов было много в инженерном отсеке; они являлись компонентами источников питания. Похожего красновато оттенка были и глаза Ала, наверное от того, что тот ни на что кроме своих приборов и не смотрел. Джули с усмешкой отложила голографический планшет, на котором печатала, и спустилась на инженерную палубу. Ал сидел на ящике, прилаживая к бластеру какой-то усовершенствованный кристальный усилитель.

«Если ты научилась паре элементарных вещей в инженерии, это еще не делает тебя умной». — сказал он Джули, не подымая головы. «Не случайно появление монстров произошло на Эгерии, в храме с ключом к артефакту. Значит артефакт необходим еще кому-то, не квионцу, и не человеку. Как ты считаешь, кому? И что это может быть?» — спросила Джули, проигнорировав замечание Ала.

«Откуда мне знать. Я всего лишь инженер. Спроси Миррею. Она специалист по всем этим башням и артефактам, и будет рада потратить пару-тройку часов на пустою болтовню с тобой о древнем барахле». — ответил тот.

«Миррея считает, что этот артефакт — это какое-то оружие». — ответила Джулинара.

Ал пожал плечами. — «Возможно. Кто не захочет иметь могущественное оружие древних?»

Джулинара согласно кивнула. «Может, сатурианцы врут, что не причастны. Они вечно ищут с кем подраться и кого бы завоевать…» — добавил Ал.

«Да. Как и люди… Как все мы».— вдруг как-то совсем не злобно сказал Ал. — «Почему всем нам мало того, что у нас есть? Почему мы хотим отнять это у других? Даже наша великая раса не все создала сама…» — печально сказал Ал куда-то в пустоту. — «Все гоняться за лучшей жизнью, а в конце, после всех испытаний, обретают лишь смерть. Их тела сжигают, или хоронят, или вообще съедают, в зависимости от обычаев, и все, нет ничего, ради чего они жили. Но все мы продолжаем давиться, что бы урвать себе кусок побольше, что бы получше устроится в столь короткой жизни. И чем короче у расы жизнь, тем она агрессивнее, по моему опыту. Чего одни сатурнианцы и люди стоят……»

Джулинара села на ящик рядом с ним.

«У того, кто ищет артефакт, хотя бы есть мечта. Пускай она злая, но мечта… Он хоть что-то сделает в своей жизни. Останется в истории, пусть и в мрачном свете. А мы шестеренки цивилизации, выполняющие свою назначенную работу. Не осмелившиеся пойти наперекор. Неспособные придумать ничего великого… » — продолжал Ал.

Он сжал своими сухими, практически белыми пальцами край ящика, на котором они сидели; его горящее красноватые глаза заволокло туманом.

«Ты жалеешь, что не оставишь после себя ничего достойного?» — спросила немного удивленная услышанным Джулинара.

Ал в ответ завистливо пробормотал: «Даже ты известнее меня. Первый человек с квионским секретным символом, отправившийся искать могущественный артефакт наравне с квионцами… С какими-то там квионцами, которые просто были с тобой на одном корабле. Это обыденность. Это скучно. А вот когда один человек, один среди многих, да еще и первый… Вот это достижение, это достойно как минимум сюжета сотни газет у тройки- четверки различных галактических рас».

Джулинара даже немного рассердилась от такого высказывания: «Почему ты так думаешь? Все не обязательно должно быть так. Уж тебя то, Зулу, Нитара и Терру с Мирреей, команду, открывшую со мной этот артефакт да еще и доставившую меня к нему вряд ли забудут. Квионцы, правда, вообще вроде как награждают корабли за находки, и не важно, у кого символ, и кто там был на корабле… Но тогда ведь вообще слава будет у всего нашего корабля. Не какой-то там человек или капитан, а просто «Кейнатар»…» Под конец Джули уже искренне пыталась всеми возможными рассуждениями успокоить Ала.

«Глупый человек. Глупый, добрый человек…» — устало пробормотал Ал. — «Я чувствую, что ты жалеешь меня».  
Джулинара смутилась.  
«Я не боюсь смерти и забвения». — холодно добавил квионец. Его сухое, узкое, сероватое лицо было совсем близко с округлым, смуглым, веснушчатым личиком Джулинары; красные, без зрачков глаза вновь тускло заблестели. Ал натянуто улыбнулся тонкими губами, из-под которых выглядывал ряд мелких, острых треугольных зубьев.

Вначале, Джули даже не поняла, что случилось; то, что Ал поцеловал ее, она поняла только тогда, когда квионец, быстро встав, скрылся в глубине отсека. Со смесью удивления, отвращения и смущения она вытерла губы.

В это же время «Кейнатар» вышел из гиперпространства около третьей планеты в списке — р71.

На этой планете был кислород и отряду не понадобились скафандры. Точно такая же черная башня, как на первой планете, была отчетливо видна впереди. Вокруг путников была степь, покрытая редкими не знакомыми растениями. Зула быстро шла впереди, закрываясь рукой от солнца.

Ал шел рядом с Джули. Ее это немного напрягало. До башни они дошли быстро и, ко всеобщей радости, символ на ней совпал с символом на руки Джули. Девушка взволновано протянула руку и приложила тыльной стороной со знаком к холодному желтому камню в центре дверей. Кристалл засветился, и створки двери отворились; с руки Джули же символ моментально осыпался и исчез.

Зула, включив фонарик на бластере, пошла первой, Джулинара и остальные за ней следом. Внутри башня была узкой и темной; почти сразу от входа вверх вела винтовая лестница. Отряд пошел наверх. Ступеньки казались бесконечными и, когда Джули уже стала уставать, впереди наконец показался свет. Пройдя сквозь проем без дверей, группа оказалась в небольшой комнате, в центре которой лежал на подставке небольшой зеленоватый шар.

«И это все? Что это вообще?» — разочаровалась Джулинара.  
«Я такого раньше не видела…» — сказала Миррия.  
«Тоже мне, археолог!» — буркнул Ал. Терра смерила его сердитым взглядом.  
«Она не может все знать! Множество вещей Предков еще не были никем открыты. Ей предстоит сделать это первой». — воскликнула Терра, заступаясь за подругу.  
Ал пожал плечами. Зула подошла к шару, осмотрела со всех сторон, робко коснулась. Ничего не происходило.

«А инструкции к нему нет?» — поинтересовалась Терра. Инструкции не было. «Берем шар и уходим. Изучим его более детально в лаборатории». — приказала Зула. Миррея бережно упаковала артефакт и все пошли назад, вниз по ступенькам.

Когда они вышли из башни, что-то с грохотом упало совсем рядом; это был, возникший невесть откуда, один из мутантов-роботов, вроде тех, что напали на них на Эгерии. «Кин, забери нас на флаере, срочно!» — завопила Зула в передатчик связи. Ал палил во врагов из бластера. Через пару минут флаер спикировал к группе, уже окруженной кольцом мутантов, и все по очереди запрыгнули внутрь. Зула ловко запрыгнула первая, Терра помогла забраться Мирреи, а затем Ал втащил наверх Джули.

Отряд благополучно вернулся на «Кейнатар», оставив монстров и их неизвестного предводителя на планете. «Они тоже охотились за артефактом. И они явно знают, для чего он!» — недовольно сказала Миррея.

Зула хмуро глядела вперед, сидя на своем капитанском кресле. Остальные стояли вокруг. «Мы тоже должны это выяснить…» — наконец мрачно сказала она. «Но…» — только хотел было возразить Ал, как послышался грохот и корабль встряхнуло.

«Нас атакует неизвестный корабль очень старой модели!» — воскликнул Кин по внутренней корабельной связи.  
Удар повторился.  
«Занять боевые позиции!» — в спешке приказала Зула. Она и Нитар кинулись на мостик, Ал — в инженерный отсек, Джули и Миррея — за дополнительные оружейные вышки.

В оружейной вышке был иллюминатор, и Джули увидела сквозь него гигантскую космическую станцию, приближающуюся к «Кейнатару». Она была старая, громоздкая, металлическая, с вращающимися округлыми уровнями вокруг центра. Из нее стреляли какими-то фиолетовыми лучами.

Кин и Миррея уже вели огонь, но ракеты квионцев, мелкими огненными всполохами гасли в защитном поле станции, не причиняя ей никакого вреда. Джулинара тоже постреляла в силовое поле противника, но так же безуспешно. Ей инженерные навыки не прошли даром, и она быстро освоилась к стрельбе из квионского утыканного кристалами оружия.

Створки наверху станции раскрылись наподобие цветка, и от туда по «Кейнатару» пальнул очередной, но еще более мощный, нежели предыдущие, фиолетовый луч. Корабль резко дернуло в сторону, послышался треск, замигали аварийные лампы.

Потеряв равновесие, Джулинара вывалилась из кресла и ударившись об угол головой, потеряла сознание.


	4. 4

Джули очнулась в незнакомом, сыром месте. Над ней был железный ржавый потолок из пластин. Ниже — покрытые разводами стены и решетка. Девушка поднялась и обнаружила себя в камере. Рядом никого больше не было. Было страшно. Она подошла к решетке и выглянула в коридор.

В камере напротив был Ал, еще чуть дальше — Терра. Других видно не было. Джулинара стала звать Ала, но тот не приходил в себя. У землянки не было ни оружия, ни техники — ничего… Джули попыталась выбить дверь ногой, потом рукой, но только ушиблась.

Она в отчаянии села на пол и стала рыться в карманах. Там Джули обнаружила печенье, платок, пуговицы и скрепку. Девушка оглядела последнюю находку. Об устройстве подобных, как в данной камере, замков, Джулинара знала мало, ибо в гравитационный век даже магнитные замки уже редко у кого остались, не говоря уже о механических, но устройство его казалось очевидным и Джули, осторожно разогнув скрепку, стала скрестить внутри замка.

Нащупав первый штырек, она попыталась его поднять, но он упал назад. Следовало перепробовать все штырьки по очереди, пока какой-либо из них не защелкнется. Затем пробовать следующие и так, пока они все не поднимутся. Если штырек был не верным, он падал назад, иногда и со всеми предыдущими. После пары попыток Джули удалось открыть замок и она, отворив решетку, внутреннее возликовала. Затем Джули кинулась к камере Ала.

Просунув руку между прутьев, Джули потрясла его за плечо. Квионец очнулся. «Что происходит, где мы?!» — воскликнул он.  
«Тихо! Похоже, нас взяли в плен на атаковавшую нас станцию…» — прошептала Джули. Ал замолчал.  
«Как ты освободилась?» — удивился он. Джулинара молча достала скрепку и попыталась снять замок, но Ал остановил ее.

«Я понял. Но есть способ проще…» — сказал он. На его руках все еще были инженерные боевые перчатки и усилив гравитацию во круг своих металлических пальцев, Ал легко разогнул замок. Так же он открыл клетку Терры. Джулинара потрясла ее за плечи, но квионка не приходила в себя.

Раздались шаги и шум в конце коридора.  
«Надо бежать!» — прошептал Ал, подымая Терру на руки. Они кинулись к противоположной двери. Джулинаре удалось взломать ее электронную защиту и беглецы попали в соседний коридор как раз, когда дверь напротив отворилась. Они не видели, кто в нее зашел, но услышали голоса, объявлявшие тревогу. Все таки их побег сразу же обнаружили.

В этот момент очнулась Терра и сердито ударив Ала по плечу, потребовала опустить ее на землю.  
«Надо найти остальных» — сказала она, бегло оглядываясь по сторонам. — «Я без понятия где мы. Давайте просто пойдем в противоположную сторону, той, с которой мы пришли».

Ал презрительно закатил глаза. Терра решительно пошла наугад направо, и Алу с Джули ничего не оставалось, как бросится ее догонять.

Терра ошиблась. Вскоре в длинном прямом коридоре, по которому они шли, показался целый отряд солдат. Они напоминали людей, но с какими-то расплывчатыми очертаниями, словно они были не совсем твердыми и вот-вот растекутся.

«Тоже мутанты…» — пробормотал Ал. — «Только теперь это не те чудные роботы-растения, а какие-то люди — желе. Отсюда издалека не видно, живые они или механические».  
Впереди группы людей-желе стоял один мутант, совершенно уж непонятно вида, даже похлеще прочих; в нем были части и от человека, и от сатурнианца, и от квионца и от еще каких-то не известных существ. Словно его сшили из кусков всякого оказавшегося под рукой мусора.

В целом, в этом существе можно было разобрать четырехрукий коренастый силуэт, когтистые лапы, три продолговатых горящих глаза, широкий зубастый рот и лысую, покрытую морщинами и наростами голову. Похоже, этот мутант был предводителем их группы.

Неожиданно, в его затылке открылся еще один глаз и он, увидев им ошарашенно уставившихся на него Джули и Ала, завопил — «Пленники сбежали! Остановите их!» Пленники, на миг растерявшиеся, теперь отчаянно бросились бежать.

«Нам не справиться с ними втроем в поединке. Надо спрятаться от них». — прошептала Терра.  
«Спрятался от преследователей на их же корабле?» — иронически пробормотал Ал.

Терра, не слушая его, рванулась к показавшейся впереди запертой двери и нырнула туда. Джулинара с Алом последовали за ней. За дверью оказалась полутемная пустая лаборатория. Часть экранов и приборов была включена. Большинство из них Джулинрара никогда раньше не видела. В коридоре продолжался шум и крики, но сюда пока никто не заходил.

Джули с подозрением стала рассматривать экраны вокруг себя. Она не понимала языка этих существ, а ее имплант почему-то переводил только отдельные куски текста, что все равно не вносило ясности. Зато изображение напротив одного из тестов на экранах показалось Джули очень знакомым, но она все никак не могла вспомнить, что же оно ей напоминает.

«Это же цепь ДНК!» — воскликнул Ал из-за плеча Джули. — «Но что это с ней такое? В ее состав намешано как минимум двадцать разнообразных цепочек разных рас. Да и в тексте к исследованиям полная каша из самых разных языков…»

«Вероятно, что это ДНК существ, таких как предводитель обнаружившего нас отряда…» — пробормотала Джули. Ал разделил движением пальцев по голоэкрану всю эту цилиндрическую кучу на отдельные части, и перед Джулинарой отчетливо вырисовались цепочки ДНК квионцев, сатурнианцев, еще каких-то, не узнаваемых Джулинарой, существ, но, похоже, знакомых Алу.

«Человеческое ДНК в этой адской цепочке еще не достроено… Похоже они похищают людей ради его изучения». — сказал Ал, подходя к другому экрану.

«Но если им нужны люди, зачем они напали на квионцев? Одной меня им для исследования генома все равно не хватит…» — растерянно ответила Джули.

«Может, квионцев используют, как солдат — мутантов, вроде тех, что нападали на нас до этого. Уверен, они как-то делают этих монстров-слуг из квионцев и прочих рас, чьи ДНК уже есть у них в картотеке…» — предположил Ал.

Джулинара испуганно воскликнула: «Тогда надо скорее найти остальных! Пока их не обратили…»  
Терра согласно закивала головой. Ее тоже крайне беспокоила судьба остальных товарищей.

Шаги в коридоре за стенкой все еще были слышны; мутанты искали беглецов в опасной близости от комнаты, но по необъяснимым причинам не заходили во внутрь самого лабораторного помещения.

Ал, равнодушно пожав плечами, продолжил рассматривать лабораторию. «Что-то мне все это напоминает…» — бормотал он. В конце лаборатории, в отдельной закрытой комнате в дальнем углу, обнаружились трупы каких-то существ, и Джули побыстрее отвернулась от них и отошла подальше. Комнатка отделялась от основного помещения стеклянными стенами и дверью. Ал же остановился у самого стекла и стал их рассматривать.

«Они похожи на Мусорщиков».— сказал он. — «По всей галактике есть множество историй и упоминаний о некой расе существ, чей собственный мир был уничтожен и все что им оставалось, это летать на остатках своих кораблей по космосу. Они собирали разный космических хлам, что бы модернизировать свою технику, за что и получили свое название. Как они звались на самом деле уже никто не помнит, да и их самих мало кто видел… Со временем их стали встречать все реже и реже в Орионе, а пару лет назад они и вовсе исчезли. По некоторым сохранившимся данным эти существа имели похожий внешний вид» — сказал Ал, указывая на трупы за стеклом.

Они были поменьше существа в коридоре и имели менее нелепый вид, но в целом, проглядывали похожие черты, такие как четыре когтистые лапы, широкий лоб с морщинами, широкий рот и три продолговатых глаза, занимающих большую часть лица. Цвет их кожи варьировался от серого до зеленоватого; у одного он был красноватым.

«Вероятно, наши похитители и Мусорщиков пустили на расходный материал…» — предположила Терра. «Или они и есть Мусорщики?» — воскликнула Джулинара -«Собирали механический хлам для постройки кораблей, а потом стали и живые части собирать, для улучшения себя…»

Ал с любопытством на нее взглянул — «Небось хотят назад свою планету, или чью-нибудь другую, если своей не осталось… Сидели в тени, копили силы…»

Послышался скрип и дверь в лабораторию стала открываться. Беглецы, за неимением времени искать лучшее укрытие, нырнули под стол. Через щель между полом и железной пластинкой стола были видны когтистые, покрытые панцирем лапы. За ними были еще одни такие же, но больше и страшнее.

«Пока мы ищем одних пленников, ты займешься другими. Посмотри, кто из них подойдет для починки корабля, кто для восстановления нас самих…» — сказал грубый, слегка клокочущий голос; это был тот же мутант, что командовал обнаружившим беглецов отрядом. Второй молчал. «Я чую странный запах в твоей лаборатории…» — вдруг сообщил первый, останавливаясь. «Может, это трупы, командор?» — спросил более тонкий, но такой же клокочущий голос. Командор сердито фыркнул и вышел из лаборатории.

Ал жестами показал нам подготовиться. Когда пришелец подошел ближе, Ал выпрыгнул из-за стола и, повалив пришельца, сомкнул на его горле свои металлические пальцы. Пришелец паникующие замахал лапами и закричал, но Ал быстро заткнул ему рот. Три длинных, черных, блестящих глаза существа в ужасе округлились. Этот пришелец был более похож на тех, чьи трупы лежали за стеклом, но все же и он был с заметными изменениями.

«Если не будешь орать, пытаться убежать или позвать на помощь остальных, мы тебя не тронем».— сказал Ал. Джулинара с Террой тоже вылезли из-под стола и остановились позади Ала.

Пришелец закивал. Ал отпустил его. Пришелец сел на пол в углу, упершись одной парой рук об пол, а другу сложив крест на крест на животе.  
«Где остальные наши товарищи?» — спросил Ал. «В другой лаборатории, через два коридора». — сердито ответил пришелец.

«Кто вы? Зачем мы вам? Зачем все это?» — не удержавшись, встряла с расспросами Джули. Ал сердито обернулся.

«Мы те, кого вы зовете Мусорщиками. Наши корабли рушатся и умирают. Как и мы. Нам нужен материал, что бы восстанавливать все это. Не важно, живой или мертвый; поломанные корабли или поломанные люди — все единая материя, годящаяся для подлатки». — ответил Мусорщик. — «Мы никому не причиняли вреда, но наш коммандос хочет больше. Он хочет что бы мы не были простыми мусорщиками, падальщиками Вселенной. Он начал нападать на действующие корабли и не остановивших свой цикл существ. Мы не привыкли порабощать и убивать.

Но мы всегда выполняли всю грязную работу, очищали и поддерживали старательно разрушаемую вами, другими расами, Вселенную. Прибирали за вами. Многим из нас это надоело».

«Но тогда выходит, что без вас все погибнет… Мы утонем в отходах цивилизации. Вы не можете так поступить!» — воскликнула Терра. — «Бросить многовековую работу, бросить другие расы галактики на произвол судьбы…»

Пришелец пожал плечами. «А что бы ты сделала, если бы твой народ тысячелетиями прибирал за теми, кто даже не знает о твоем существовании? Ни благодарности, ни уважения. Серые, не заметные, да к тому же еще и презираемые. Все хотят быть учеными, гениями, мыслителями. А где жить всем этим мыслителям?  
Вам кажется, что все так и должно быть. Но вы бы оказались в огромной помойке созданной вами же самими, если бы не мы. Думаю, вам стоит это увидеть. Почувствовать, что случится, когда мы отойдем от дел. Быть может, тогда вы сами научитесь заботиться о себе».

«Оставь его, идем. Надо найти остальных, пока их не переработали в какой-нибудь коврик!» — воскликнул Ал, хватая Джулинару за руку и собираясь выйти из лаборатории. Девушка неосознанно упиралась, не желая покидать существо, только что ответившее на невероятно беспокоившие ее вопросы и перевернувшие ей всю картину бытия.

Терра схватила со стола один из оставленных кем-то бластеров. Мусорщик остался сидеть на полу, мрачно взирая на отряд «Кейнатара». Он не последовал за ними и не поднял тревоги.

В коридоре к тому времени никого не оказалось. Военезированые мутанты его покинули. Ал направился вперед, туда, где, по словам Мусорщика, располагалась вторая лаборатория с прочими пленниками. Вскоре, из-за угла послышался шум и неразборчивые голоса. Терра сняла бластер с предохранителя. Впереди и вправду показалась дверь второй лаборатории. Она была приоткрыта, и через щель наружу в коридор падал луч яркого света. На его фоне виднелся силуэт одного из больших Мусорщиков и двоих поменьше.

«Эта сгодится на материалы для корабля и оружия… А двух других превратите в биомеханических солдат». — сказал главный, большой Мусорщик. В проеме показалась Миррея, которую толкнул куда-то вперед один из Мусорщиков.

«А ну лапы прочь от нее!» — закричала Терра и, распахнув дверь пинком ноги, кинулась на ошарашенных Мусорщиков.  
Ал сердито вздохнул. — «Придется идти за ней… Потеряли такую возможность внезапно и незаметно сбежать…»

Он активировал электрические разряды на пальцах своих техно-перчаток, проскальзывая следом за девушкой. Терра выстрелила в одного из пришельцев. Бластер Мусорщиков оказался оглушающим, впускающим определенный импульс, от которого замыкались некоторые нейроны и человек, или другое органическое существо, терял сознание. Ал парализовал второго Мусорщика электричеством своих мех-перчаток.

Связанные Миррея, Зула и Нитар сидевшие тут же, удивленно подняли головы. Коммандос в растерянности уставился на Ала и Терру и пока он думал, что же случилось, те одновременно ударили его своими орудиями. Джулинара же, не дожидаясь окончания боя, кинулась освобождать пленников. На них были магнитные наручники, но она быстро обнаружила неподалеку на столике с инструментами силовую отвертку для деформации магнитных полей и разблокировала их.

«Прости, меня, Джулинара! Я обещала, что ты не попадешь в неприятности… И сама втянула тебя в них».— прошептала Зула, обняв землянку за плечи.

Джулинара смущенно развела руками. «Неприятности неизбежны. Этого и следовало ожидать…» — пробормотал Ал. Терра кинулась на шею Мирреии; та, чуть ли не разрыдалась от радости. Ал закатил глаза и поморщился. Зула и Нитар, как всегда, выдержали холодную непоколебимость.

Джули оглядела лабораторию. Эта лаборатория была большая, больше чем первая; кое-где стояли капсулы, наподобие как в храме на Эгерии. Зеленый шар, артефакт, найденный «Кейнатаром» в черной башне, располагался теперь здесь в центре какой-то машины. От машины к шару шли склизкие трубки, напоминающие нечто живое, вроде нервов или артерий. Джули никогда ничего подобного раньше не встречала. Она хотела подойти ближе, что бы по лучше рассмотреть, но Ал, вновь схватив, решительно потащил ее к выходу.

«Скорее, идем, пока эти Мусорщики не очнулись!» — крикнул он. «Так это Мусорщики?» — удивленно проговорил Нитар. — «Нас сразу же притащили сюда, но я по какой-то причине очнулся раньше, чем они планировали, и подслушал кое-какие их разговоры…» Ал удивленно остановился на пол пути к дверям, потому что никто за ним не последовал, кроме Джули, которую он держал за руку железной хваткой мех перчаток.

В этот момент, кто-то с грохотом ворвался в дверь. Ал нацелил на гостя свои заряженные электричеством техно-перчатки, но это оказался квионец. Ал не сразу узнал в нем Кина из-за растрепанных волос и испачканного лица.

«Капитан! Смотрю, вы уже справились без меня. Я был в большом ангаре вместе с остальным экипажем «Кейнатара». Увы, но больше из той комнаты никто не спасся… Я в последний момент обнаружил решетки на трубах и благодаря худобе и маленькому росту пробрался по вентиляции в один из верхних коридоров сюда…» — виновато сказал он.

Зула печально опустила голову. — «Что же, теперь ничего уже не поделаешь. Сейчас нам надо побеспокоится о собственных жизнях…»  
Голос ее дрогнул и надломился. «Тот большой, главный пришелец, говорил что-то о Строителях. Явно имелась в виду какая-то более могущественная раса, связанная с артефактами и храмами. Он сказал так же, что этот артефакт, зеленый шар, найденный нами, который он назвал элементом питания, последняя часть для возрождения какого-то грандиозного проекта Строителей». — встрял в разговор Нитар, которому не дали договорить до этого.  
Появление, как и исчезновение Кина до этого, он воспринял на удивление холоднокровно.

«Но ведь это Предки, раса древних квионцев создала храмы и все удивительные приспособления, которыми мы пользуемся… Видимо Мусорщики именно их зовут Строителями». — воскликнула Миррея. — «Своим заявлением. Нитар, ты переворачиваешь все наши вековые представления об истории!»

Нитар пожал плечами. — «Я сам слышал и видел, как эти Мусорщики, если это они, подключали шар к своему устройству, абсолютно точно зная, как им пользоваться… И говорили о том, что хотят продолжать дело неких Строителей. Наших Предков, надо полагать».

Кин непонимающе глядел на своих товарищей, широко раскрыв слегка обезумевшие глаза. Один глаз его не переставая дергался. Нитар погладил его по плечу; в глазах его отразилась невысказанная боль и сострадание.

Снаружи корабля что-то загромыхало и пол под ногами покачнулся. Джулинара с трудом удержала равновесие. Ал схватил ее за руку. Сам Ал не упал, потому что включил свои гравитационные ботинки. Ботинки, как и прочие, управлялись с помощью техно-перчаток. Они позволили ему притянуть себя к полу и сохранить идеальное равновесие.

В это же время шар — артефакт засветился изнутри холодным зеленоватым светом. «Я говорил, надо бежать, пока не поздно! Тут что-то нечистое происходит!» — закричал Ал. Терра помогла подняться Мирреи, которая потянула ногу. Бывшие пленники вышли из лаборатории. Корабль снова встряхнуло. На потолке коридора что-то заискрилось и заскрипело.

По соседнему туннелю пробежал отряд биомеханических солдат, как называли их Мусорщики, но совершенно не скоординированный и обезумевший. Вероятно, они потеряли управление. Нитар болезненно дернулся в их сторону, но Зула удержала его; среди мутантов можно было узнать некоторых бывших членов экипажа «Кейнатара». Их было уже не спасти. Терра сердито выругалась. Через некоторое время навстречу беглецам выскочил отряд самих Мусорщиков. Куда они бежали, никто понятия не имел, и потому все просто бросились в противоположную сторону. В коридоре, куда беглецы выскочили, оказался иллюминатор. Зула затормозила около него.

«Смотрите! Похоже, мы переместились!» — воскликнула она. Джулинара и остальные тоже глянули сквозь бронированное стекло наружу.

Там, почти загораживая весь обзор, висело огромное, продолговатое сооружение, освещаемое холодным, ничем не преграждаемым излучением яркой белой звезды. По середине и с краю конструкция пересекалась кольцами с огромными секторами. Издалека она походила на теннисный воланчик, только чуть более вытянутый и с длинными узкими ребрами, выходящими за пределы нижнего края. Нижняя часть станции выглядела неровной, с недостроенными, или наоборот, уже развалившимися частями; из этой части свисали провода, торчала арматура, кое-где не доставало приличных кусков металла.

Недостроенные сектора отгораживало от внутренней герметичной части силовое поле; иногда можно было различить его еле заметные красноватые всполохи в темных, зияющих проемах обрушившихся этажей.

«Какая-то огромная космическая станция?» — спросила Терра.  
Ал задумчиво кивнул — «Вероятно, именно ее и строят Мусорщики с помощью артефактов и прочих материалов…»

«Но это значит, мы сейчас неизвестно где, может даже не в галактике Ориона! Как мы вернемся назад?» — испуганно спросила Миррея.

Корабль снова покачнулся. На станции шло какое-то движение.

«Нас трясет из-за чего-то происходящего снаружи у этой самой станции». — сказал Ал.

Джулинара молча глядела на квионцев. Ей очень хотелось узнать, что же такое строят эти пришельцы и зачем. Кроме того, если это было что-то опасное, надо было остановить их… Но Джули боялась что-либо сказать.

«Надо выяснить, что это. Если это оружие, никому кроме нас его не остановить. Ждать помощи слишком долго, а мы даже не знаем нашего местоположения. А другие не знаю о том, что их здесь ждет… Не стоит упускать такой шанс. Внезапное нападение и разоблачение. Даже при небольшом составе отряда, с должной хитростью, хотя бы задержать Мусорщиков до того, как они достроят свою машину, а мы не выясним где мы и куда звать на помощь, мы сможем». — наконец сказала Зула.

Ал несогласно нахмурился. Джулинара облегченно вздохнула.  
«Похоже, там есть шлюз, соединяющий станцию и этот корабль. Он находится примерно в левом четвертом коридоре от нас». — сообщил Нитар, в это время изучавший окружающую обстановку.

«Идем!» — крикнула Зула и, забрав бластер у Терры, пошла впереди. — Выясним, что это такое затевают тут Мусорщики».


	5. 5

Беглецы шли в полной тишине; тишине космического вакуума, порождающей в ушах низкий гул. Вдруг это безмолвие нарушило резкое пищание, и на перчатке Ала замигала маленькая желтая лампочка. Он подозрительно уставился на нее.

«Кто-то пытается связаться с нами по скрытому каналу…» — пробормотал он. «Ответьте». — приказала Зула.

«Говорит Иван Петрович. Отряд е-6 вышел из гиперпространства в вашем секторе. Укажите ваше расположение».  — послышался из передатчика голос генерала.

Ал недоверчиво поднял взгляд на Зулу. «Что происходит?» — растерянно спросил он. Зула схватила Ала за руку и нажала на его перчатке кнопку обратной связи.

«Объяснитесь».  — строго сказала она. «Отряд е-6 прибыл по сигналу аварийного маяка к кораблю «Кейнатар». Судно пустовало, весь экипаж исчез. Мы забрали корабль на наш большой транспортник, а отряд е-6 направился по передаваему на шифрованной частоте сигналу за вами».  — ответил Иван Петрович.

«Что за сигнал?» — все еще недоверчиво спросила Зула.

«Разве это не вы не передаете сигнал бедствия на шифрованной квионской чистоте?..» — растерянно ответил генерал.

Тут Кин виновато стукнул себя по лбу.  
«Капитан! Прошу меня простить, я так переволновался, что совсем забыл вам сообщить! Когда на корабль напали, я сразу включил аварийный маяк, а сам активировал шифрованный сигнал в моем чипе».  — он показал на свое плечо. — «До работы на «Кейнатаре», я служил в разведотряде «Капелла». У всех нас есть незаметные чипы, кажущиеся на первый взгляд простыми татуировками. По ним можно передавать сигналы на особой частоте. Если что-то случалось с бойцом, он мог оставить на своем чипе сигнал бедствия — маяк, что бы его обнаружили. Когда я увидел, как к нам на борт прорываются Мусорщики, то сразу активировал и его. На случай, если мы не отобьем «Кейнатар»…» -стал рассказывать Кин.

Зула смерила его сердитым взглядом.  
«Я все понимаю, но вы, Кин, боец, как вы могли забыть о столь важной информации!» — осуждающе воскликнула она. Кин опустил голову и виновато спрятался за Нитара. Тот улыбнулся уголком своих тонких, плотно сжатых губ.

Зула снова ткнула в кнопку связи на руке Ала, на что тот обиженно поморщился; он не любил когда его без спросу бесцеремонно хватали за руки, да еще и включали на них его приборы, но что поделаешь, капитан…

«Если вы связались с нами, значит вы уже в нашем секторе. Вы видите перед собой огромную космическую станцию? Мы на корабле пришельцев рядом с этой станцией. Тут что-то происходит. Нас взяли в плен, но мы освободились. Мы сейчас собираемся перейти через шлюз в корабле на станцию, там должен быть док, где сможет сесть ваш звездолет. Ожидаем помощи там. Зула, конец связи». 

Генерал крикнул «Принято!» и связь отключилась.

Зула еще раз сердито глянула на Кина и все побежали дальше по коридору, к шлюзу, соединяющему корабль Мусорщиков и их станцию.

Как ни странно, шлюз корабля никто не охранял. У Мусорщиков явно были проблемы по серьезнее, чем сбежавшие пленники. Беглецы благополучно дошли до дверей, которые взломал и открыл Ал. Станция внутри почти ничем не отличалась от корабля, на котором они были сейчас.

Коридоры станции пустовали. Они казались давно забытыми и заброшенными. Ни Мусорщиков, ни кого-либо еще здесь пока, или быть может, уже, не было.

Совсем близко послышался странный низкий гул, возникший сразу, словно бы из ниоткуда. Невдалеке от беглецов прошло существо, напоминающее Мусорщика, но явно механического происхождения.

Весь его корпус был из какого-то металла, из-под проломленных ребер и шеи виднелись провода и кабели, а вместо трех продолговатых глаз тускло горели три красных фотоэлемента. В самом центре голой грудной клетки, через пробоину, там где у людей и квионцев приблизительно располагается сердце, у робота был виден зеленоватый сияющий шар, наподобие артефакта из лаборатории. Он точно так же, как и артефакт в лаборатории, соединялся с телом робота тонкими, словно нервы, проводами, но эти провода, в роботе, все были механическими.

Робот, или чем была эта машина, прошел мимо размеренным механическим шагом, даже не обернувшись в сторону непрошеных гостей. В такт движению его механических ног, шевелились ребра и пульсировал шар в его груди, словно он дышал и у него билось сердце. Похоже, этот робот не был охранником, и его программа не предусматривала поимку и задержание нарушителей; он вполне мог думать, что беглецы такие же полноправные хозяева станции, как и Мусорщики…

Но все это сейчас не имело значения; робот не поднял тревоги и Зула поспешила дальше, к ангару, пару раз беспокойно обернувшись в сторону механического Мусорщика, но тот продолжал игнорировать посторонних, идя своей дорогой.

У дверей ангара Ал провозился чуть дольше чем у входа на станцию; в панели управления дверью были не только электронные, но и органические части. Наконец, он открыл ее и отряд вошел в ангар. Тут было почти пусто, стояло лишь два отключенных звездолета. За широким стеклом в боку ангара виднелся третий такой же — с которого беглецы только что ушли.

Корабли мусорщиков снаружи выглядели, как и все остальное здесь — смесью совершенно не подходящих друг к другу деталей, как органических, так и синтетических. Общий же их контур напоминал земные корабли — треугольники, плоские снизу, с возвышениями и башней вверху, а также двумя парами двигателей сзади, простыми и гиперпространственными. Отряд е-6 еще не прибыл, но можно было различить темную точку — звездолет людей, быстро движущейся к станции со стороны восходящей звезды.

Вскоре, в ангар и вправду залетел земной корабль и из него выскочили взволнованные Иван Петрович, Бластер, Кадах, Джесс и еще несколько солдат.

«Ребята, и вы тут!» — не удержавшись воскликнула Джули, кидаясь им навстречу. Джесс радостно бросилась к ней, но тут в ангар вбежал отряд Мусорщиков, так и не дав девушкам дойти друг до друга.

Солдаты землян подняли оружие. «Стойте, не стреляйте!» — закричала Зула. Но Мусорщики, испугавшись вида поднятых автоматов, стали палить в людей и те открыли ответный огонь. Джесс, пригнувшись, таки успела добежать до Джулинары, и девушки укрылись за одним из стоящих в ангаре ящиков.

«Как дела на Эгерии?» — осведомилась Джули, стараясь перекричать шум выстрелов. «За главную Иван Петрович оставил Камико, а сам полетел сюда… В целом на Эгерии все тихо, мутанты больше не появлялись… Я уже порядком начала скучать там, как вдруг мы получились квионский сигнал бедствия из вашего сектора! Конечно мы с Бластером поспешили уговорить Ивана Петровича взять нас с собой. А то не честно, что все приключения достаются тебе!» — ответила Джесс.

Джулинара печально рассмеялась. «Я бы с удовольствием отказалась от половины этих приключений…»

«Занять боевые позиции! Захватить базу!» — послышался голос Ивана Петровича. Отряд солдат двинулся внутрь станции за отступающими Мусорщиками. Третий корабль, на котором Джули и остальные ранее были в плену, отстыковался и ушел в гиперпространство, видимо, предупрежденный товарищами об обнаружении.

Джулинара не высовываясь продолжала сидеть вместе с Джесс за ящиком. Пару раз в коридорах слышались выстрелы и шум, потом все стихло.

«Эй, вот вы где! Все эти твари сбежали».  — послышался рядом с ними голос Бластера.

«Мусорщики?» — переспросила Джули. — «Пришельцы, хозяева этой станции?»

Бластер закивал головой. «Теперь станция наша! Осталось только разобраться с их исследованиями, что бы они больше не превращали кого попало в мутантов и зомби!» — воскликнул он. Джули поднялась и пошла следом за Бластером и Джесс. Кругом было пусто, ни людей, ни квионцев.

Джулинаре стало не по себе от столь резкой и неожиданной перемены. Около некоторых дверей теперь стояли земные солдаты. Джули и Джесс зашли в какую-то большую лабораторию, ранее девушкой не виденную. Лаборатория напоминала ту, в которой квионцев держали на корабле. Здесь были Иван Петрович, Кадах, Ал и Зула. Остальные ушли на земной корабль.

»…Так это были Мусорщики? Удивительно».  — сказал Иван Петрович. — «Почему они сбежали и так легко бросили свою станцию?»  
Вероятно, Ал и Зула только что рассказали ему свою историю.  
«А что еще им оставалось делать? Они не так глупы, как вы — люди. Они понимали бессмысленность этого сражения. Они не только спаслись сами, да еще и остались в выигрыше. Артефакт то, и все исследования, остались у них. Что им стоит снова, в другом месте, начать делать мутантов или своё оружие?» — проворчал Ал в ответ на вопрос генерала.

Кадах молча с озабоченным видом рассматривал приборы, капсулы и технику вокруг. Многие машины здесь, как и на корабле, были полуорганическим, или совсем органическими. Одна из камер наблюдения смотрела на гостей настоящим живым круглым глазом, похожим на глаз земноводного. Кадах испугавшись, поспешил отойти от нее подальше. Глаз равнодушно моргнул и отвернулся.

В центре этой лаборатории располагалась большая капсула, целиком механическая; она была открыта. Правдоподобнее всего было предположить, что Мусорщики кого-то из нее достали, но вот кого…

«В любом случае, мы их напугали и заняли их базу. Так что выиграли немного времени, что бы они не задумали… И спасли, вас, между прочим».  — сердито сказал Иван Петрович. Ал пожал плечами и хотел еще что-то возразить, как у Ивана Петровича запищал передатчик.

«Мы кое-что обнаружили на нижнем уровне! Вам стоит это увидеть!» — крикнул один из солдат, связавшийся с генералом через передатчик.

Все, кто был в лаборатории, последовали за генералом вниз к вызвавшему его солдату. Выходя, Джулинара обернулась и еще раз оглядела лабораторию. Камера-глаз повернулась в ее сторону и она, поморщившись, поспешила следом за остальными.

***

На нижних уровнях было темно; некоторые коридоры были недостроены и ограждены силовыми полями. Пол скрипел, с потолка свисали провода, из стен торчали куски арматуры и плитки. Перед входом в эти мрачные туннели группу встретили двое солдат, которые и повели отряд по ним.

Когда группа дошла до места, указанного солдатами-разведчиками, перед ней предстал тот самый большой робот, напоминающий Мусорщика, которого Зула заметила при входе на станцию в коридоре, только теперь застрявший в одном из силовых полей. Похоже, когда он проходил по этому коридору, тот частично обвалился и пробоина автоматически закрылась силовым полем вместе с ним внутри. Одной из четырех рук робота не было; она валялась рядом, снаружи поля; ее обрубило при резком включении защитного экрана.

Робот повернул голову в сторону подошедших и стал изучать их немигающими, красными фотоэлементами глаз. Что он думал и думал ли он вообще, понять было не возможно.

«Что это?» — испуганно спросила Джесс.  
«Мы видели его в коридоре, когда убегали от Мусорщиков…» — ответила Джулинара — «Похоже, это их робот. Корабли и оружие они собирают, так почему бы им не собрать и робота?»  
Джесс пожала плечами и вместе с Бластером и Кадахом отошла подальше. Зула же осторожно приблизилась к роботу, за тем — и Джулинара, и Ал. Остальные продолжали стоять на месте поодаль. Солдаты подняли бластеры.

«Через это поле проходит звук?» — спросила Зула Ала. Тот кивнул.

«Извините? Вы меня понимаете?» — позвала Зула и осторожно стукнула пальцем по поверхности поля. Робот медленно повернул в ее сторону голову и несколько минут молча смотрел.

«Да» — наконец сказал он низким скрежещущим голосом, когда все уже решили, что он их не понимает.  
«Кто вы?» — оживилась Зула, вновь подходя поближе к полю.  
«У меня нет того, что в вашем понимании является именем».  — последовал ответ. — «Но если это будет проще для восприятия вашим разумом, зовите меня Последний». 

Зула кивнула.  
«Почему Последний?» — не удержавшись спросила Джули. Голос ее прозвучал совсем тихо, но робот услышал.  
«Потому что пока я последний живой Шитал, из найденных мной».  — подумав, ответил робот.  
«Не вмешивайся! Мы должны получить сейчас более важную информацию, чем старые истории! В отличии от этой машины, наше время ограничено».  — воскликнула Зула.

Робот повернул к ней свою большую голову. «Что же вы хотите знать, настолько для вас важное?» — осведомился он. Голос его был низкий, и порой переходил в совсем вибрирующий гул.

«Каковы цели Мусорщиков? В чем состоит их проект? Все эти исследования, биомеханические солдаты?» — спросила Зула.

Робот издал глухой скрежещущий звук. Вероятно, это был смех. Зула непонимающе на него уставилась. Джулинара с любопытством подошла еще ближе к роботу, но Ал поймал ее за руку и не пустил.

После непродолжительного молчания, робот сообщил все тем же глухим, без выражения голосом: «Мусорщики не желают исполнять свою цель. Они достигли того состояния разума, когда стали задумываться о своем существовании. И то, для чего они существовали ранее — уборка Вселенной, кажется теперь им унизительным. Они хотят быть как другие органические расы, вроде вас. Они хотят стать потребителями и разрушителями. А для этого им нужна армия, корабли, оружие. Они будут захватывать других и подчинять их себе. Все это они делают, используя исследования Шитал.

Мы не придавали значения тому, что они стали развиваться. Мы думали, это будет хорошо. Мусорщики начнут самостоятельно обучаться…  
Но свободный, ничем не сдерживаемый разум вышел из-под контроля. Надо было понимать с самого начала, что органическая жизнь не стабильна… Но Шитал не умели делать себя подобных, только более простых и низших…»

«Постой-ка…» — перебила его Зула — «Ты хочешь сказать, что Шитал, точнее, вы — машины, создали Мусорщиков?!» Снова наступило молчание.

«Да».  — сказал Последний. Снова молчание. Зула ожидала продолжения, но его не последовало, поэтому она спросила: «Как?»

«Вся наша техника, корабли, и прочее — были из живого материала. Мы не знаем, кто создал нас и не умеем создавать механические вещи. Можем только отчасти чинить себя. К сожалению, навыками починки себя и себе подобных мы так и не овладели в совершенстве; многие Шитал ломались, выходили из строя окончательно; умирали, если угодно.

Мы хотели научиться сохранять себя навечно, найти способ восстанавливать личность с перфокарт, быть не привязанными к своим телам… Все наши попытки извлечь перфокарту из мозга и заново запустить не сработали. Ни к одному из бывших у нас компьютеров и механизмов она не подходила. Вынуть карту из живого, не отключенного Шитала мы так же не могли, не навредив ему, как и выключать и включать его тело.

Наши тела получают энергию от этих приборов» — Последний указал на сияющий шарик в своей груди — «Мы до сих пор не знаем что это и этому у нас нет аналогов, но оно вдохновляет в Шитал жизнь. Энергии его, если с Шитал ничего не происходит, хватает на миллионы лет; в экстренных ситуациях она тратится быстрее. Но и на этот случай предусмотрены подзаряжающие устройства. Но этого было не достаточно. И однажды мы захотели создать себе помощников, наследников. Которые продолжат наше дело, если когда-нибудь все до единого Шитал отключаться без возможности перезапуска.

На протяжении развития нашей расы постоянно осуществлялись разнообразные открытия, в конце концов позволившие нам научиться выращивать все что угодно из подручных средств. Корабли, машины, дома… Мы стали пытаться вырастить из живых тканей мозг, подобный нашим перфокартам, пытались повторить узоры… В конце концов нам это удалось. Ряды опытов, а так же самостоятельное развитие органических существ привело к тому, что они стали полноценной расой тех, кого вы зовете Мусорщиками.

Мы никогда не относились к ним, как к рабам, только как к помощникам. Но по не ясным нам причинам, они отклонились от цели, заложенной нами в их мозг и не захотели помогать нам в ее осуществлении. Они захотели покинуть нас».  — ответил Последний.

Ал больше не пытался удержать Джулинару; он с широко открытыми от удивления глазами смотрел на Последнего; все остальные тоже подошли ближе и с любопытством рассматривали машину.

«Какова была цель Шитал, от которой отказались Мусорщики?» — спросила Зула.

«Порядок».  — сказал Последний — «Мы поддерживали порядок и равновесие во вселенной, но не мешали развиваться самостоятельно прочим расам. Такую цель заложили в нас наши создатели». 

«А что потом случилось с Шиталами, где они?» — поинтересовалась Зула.

Джулинара мысленно усмехнулась, что теперь Зула сама перешла на не особо важные для миссии исторические вопросы.

«Некоторые, как я уже сказал, ломались и выходили из строя. Некоторые были уничтожены другими расами… А что случилось с остальными 60% мне не известно. Я потерял сознание, а когда вновь очнулся, связь с ними пропала».  — растеряно сообщил Последний.

«Связь? Ты не смог связаться с другими и решил, что их нет?» — не поняла Зула. «Шиталы имеют коллективный разум. Мы связаны квантовыми ретрансляторами; то, что есть в мозгу каждого из нас передается и другим, независимо от того, где каждый из нас находится; мысль, зародившаяся в мыслях кого-либо из нас тут же передается другим по средствам колебаний и импульсов квантов. У каждого из нас своя личность и характер, но все решения и мысли у нас общие. Когда я проснулся на этой станции, в моей голове не было других голосов, и я решил, что я — последний».  — последовал ответ. — «Но возможно, что мой квантовый ретранслятор вышел из строя и я не могу больше не получать, не передавать квантовые импульсы другим Шиталам…»

«А Мусорщики, у них тоже коллективное сознание?» — снова влезла Джулинара в диалог.

«Конечно. Их мозг сконструирован по нашему подобию» — сообщил Последний — «Но они связаны не квантовыми ретрансляторами, а особыми нейронными волнами, испускаемыми их мозгом. На подобии наших ретрансляторов, электроны в нейронах их мозга повторяют и передают всем другим сигнал, как только он рождается в чьей-либо голове». 

Зула задумалась и Джули, улучив момент, вновь встряла в диалог с Шиталом — «В лаборатории Мусорщиков, на корабле, я видела такой же шар, как у вас в груди, но он был подключен к какой-то органической машине Мусорщиков… На миг он засветился, вроде как заработал. Но что с ним стало потом, я не знаю. Похоже Мусорщики нашли способ включать и выключать эти артефакты, иначе как это объяснить? Наверняка Мусорщики похитили нескольких Шитал, отключили, а потом включили снова… Как тебя. Или использовали ваши жизненные генераторы энергии для своих кораблей…»

Последний что-то обдумывал. «Мало вероятный факт. Слишком много абстрактной, не доказуемой, сумбурной информации. Я не понимаю».  — сказал он наконец. Джулинара обиделась и замолчала. Ал ехидно усмехнулся.

«Я искал других Шитал на этом корабле. Возможно, хотя я и не слышу их, они есть здесь. Но я попал в ловушку, из которой не могу сам выбраться. Я бы мог отключить это поле, но я потерял кристалл, который нужен для создания волн, размыкающих энергетические поля». — сказал Последний.

«Ты не причинишь нам вреда, если мы тебя освободим?» — строго спросила Зула. Последний сказал, что нет.

«Все, на выход. Ал, закрой отсек и отключи поле. Когда Последний выйдет из него, снова заблокируешь поле и вернешь в отсек кислород».  Ал кивнул и все побежали наружу.

Через круглый иллюминатор в середине двери можно было видеть, как поле отключилось и Последний, подняв свою отломанную руку, отошел назад. Ал вернул поле вокруг пробоины, а затем и кислород в коридор, и люди с квионцами вернулись к Последнему.

«Я продолжу поиски моих сородичей, если у вас больше нет вопросов» — поклонившись, сказал Последний Зуле. Та кивнула головой.

«Возможно, они в одной из лабораторий».  — подсказала Джули — «Позвольте мне пойти с Последним!» Последний против не был, Зула тоже, только Ал, недовольно взглянув на Джули, попросил также пойти с ней.

«Чего тебе все неймётся?» — проворчал он. «Тебя со мной идти никто не просил, не хочешь, не надо!» — сердито ответила Джулинара, и Ал замолчал. Джулинара пошла впереди, что бы вывести Последнего на верхние уровни. Там Последний уже более менее ориентировался сам; он на ходу записывал в свой мозг карту станции; пока у него были только те ее кусочки, коридоры которых он уже обследовал. Ал указал ему лаборатории, которые видел, и Последний по очереди зашел во все; в крайней, где Джулинара еще не была, его что-то заинтересовало.

В нише, опутанный органическими трубками, висел такой же робот, как Последний, но в груди у него, на месте светящегося шара, было пусто. Глаза и электроды на теле не горели, а голова была безжизненно опущена на бок. Грудная клетка его повреждена не была, она просто была открыта. К ребрам крепились пластинки, способные, в последствие, сложиться и закрыть сердце машины.

Последний взволновано подбежал к роботу. «Я никогда не видел ранее этого Шитала, но я знаю его, как и каждого из нас, ведь мы все связаны…» — пробормотал Последний. — «Мусорщики лишили его источника питания. Похоже, он мертв». 

«Может быть, если найти другой источник питания и вернуть ему, он оживет? В мире людей есть разумные машины, роботы, которых мы сами придумали и собрали. Правда, искусственный интеллект, сам думающий и способный развиваться мы еще не изобрели… Но все наши корабли и приборы — механические… Уверена, мы сможем разобраться, как подключить назад подобный источник питания!» — воскликнула Джулинара.

Последний задумался. «В этом изречении есть доля вероятности. Так как для меня этот Шитал все равно мертв, вы можете провести на нем ваш предполагаемый эксперимент по восстановлению источника питания».  — сказал он, подумав.  
«У вас же есть еще эти артефакты, источники питания?!» — набросилась Джули на Ала.

«Возможно. Подобные вопросы — к Миррее… Ты правда хочешь оживить эту груду металлолома? Зачем нам еще одна говорящая машина?» — проворчал Ал в ответ.  
«Это не просто машина! Это живое существо, со своим характером, своей жизнью! Не важно, механическое или органическое, это разумное сознание!» — возразила Джули.

«В одном Орионе разбросано тысячи таких поломанных и отключенных машин. Они уже мертвы. Ты не спасешь их всех, не починишь, не включишь заново… К тому же, это может быть опасно. Зачем нам еще целая раса разумных машин, когда и органикам не хватает места».  — сердито ответил ей Ал. Джулинара растерянно замолчала.

«Разве плохо, если Шиталы будут вновь заниматься уборкой галактики, вместо тех же Мусорщиков? Это их цель, цель, которую они холодно и без раздумий будут выполнять… Да и просто, я хочу хоть-кого-то из них спасти… Хотя бы вот его. Это было бы справедливо».  — Джули неуверенно указала на уныло висящую машину в углу. — «Я уверенна, именно его источник питания нашли мы, а потом украли у нас Мусорщики. Быть может, он был кем-то важным». 

Ал пожал плечами. — «Ты этого не знаешь. Ты просто хочешь в это верить. Скорее всего, древняя раса, создавшая Шиталов, просто хранила в башнях запасные источники энергии. А Мусорщикам эти источники энергии, не важно какие и откуда, нужны для оружия и кораблей… Нам важно понять, как остановить их».  Конечная фраза Ала была обращена к Последнему.

«Мы не имеем такой информации. Разум органиков пошел по не запланированному развитию». — ответил робот.

Ал недовольно насупился. «Давай поможем этому несчастному, найдем еще один такой артефакт и попробуем подключить к нему! Велика вероятность, в процессе поисков найти дополнительные ответы, а может и способ остановить Мусорщиков!» — воскликнула Джули. Ал насупился еще больше.

«Вы интересный человек».  — вдруг сказал Последний. — «Вы ограничены органическим телом, у вас есть чувства и эмоции, но ваш образ мысли, постановление целей и восприятие мира напоминают образ мыслей, цели и восприятие Шитал». 

Джулинара удивленно взглянула на робота. «Возможно».  — сказала она.

«Достоверный факт путем сравнения предоставленных и полученных путем наблюдения данных».  — возразил Последний. Джулинара задумчиво кивнула головой.

«Что же, я иду назад, на земной корабль. Он отвезет меня к родному «Кейнатару». На этой станции останутся земные ученые, а вскоре им на помощь прилетят и квионцы».  — сказал Ал. — «Ты же поступай как хочешь. Можешь хоть пешком идти через все галактику с этой машиной на поиски источника питания для ее друга…»

Квионец развернулся и быстрыми шагами пошел прочь. «Ал, постой!» — в отчаянии крикнула Джулинара. — «Быть может, Зула разрешит мне остаться с вами? Иван Петрович наверняка вернет меня назад на Эгерию, к дедушке. И не позволит помочь Шиталам. А кроме меня никто даже и не слушает Последнего!»

«Это не мои проблемы. У Зулы есть и другие дела, кроме как возится с тобой… Если хочешь, иди и спроси ее сама».  — огрызнулся Ал и ушел, больше не оборачиваясь на крики девушки.  
Джулинара устало вздохнула и сказала Последнему — «Идем к Ивану Петровичу…» Тот молча кивнул и подняв тело второго робота последовал за девушкой.

Иван Петрович ожидал у земного корабля.  
«Джулинара, давай скорее, все остальные уже на борту!» — сердито сказал он. «А что делать с Последним и другим роботом?» — осведомилась Джули.  
«Отвезем их твоему дедушке, он, вместе с другими инженерами, разберется…» — задумчиво ответил Иван Петрович. Джулинара согласно кивнула, и они поднялись на борт.

Последний с телом другого робота удалился в корабельную лабораторию Гауса Малк Шура, Джулинара же пошла разыскивать квионцев.  
Зула, Кин и Нитар обнаружились на мостике, разговаривающими с земными солдатами. Подождав, пока они поговорят, Джули осторожно подошла к Зуле.

«Капитан, я…» — попыталась спросить девушка, но Зула перебила ее — «Джулинара, я обещала твоему дедушке, что позабочусь о твоей безопасности, пока мы ищем артефакт. Я не смогла выполнить даже этого обещания. Я виновата. И теперь я должна вернуть тебя назад. И не подвергать дальнейшему риску». 

Джули обиженно воскликнула — «Но как же так! Мы потеряли артефакт, а еще появились Мусорщики и Шиталы… Я должна помочь им. И всем нам». 

Зула нахмурилась — «Вот по этому то я и должна доставить тебя домой. Летать по Ориону становится опасно…»

Никаких возражений Зула больше слушать не хотела и Джули, слегка расстроенная, пошла в лабораторию дедушки, где предположительно был и Последний.

Там один из земных инженеров приделывал ему оторванную руку. Через некоторое время, Последний с восхищением заново двигал своей рукой.  
«Вот видишь! Мы замечательно разбираемся с механическими вещами! Мы оживим его снова».  — указав на другого Шитала, сказала Джули Последнему. «Вероятность данного высказывания около 20%» — подумав, ответил робот.

«Мы ведь поможем ему? Мы оживим второго робота?» — накинулась Джули на инженера. Тот сочувственно ей улыбнулся — «Это на усмотрение Гауса Малк Шура… По приказу Ивана Петровича роботы и связанные с ними дела передаются ему». 

Джулинара вздохнула. «Ну что же, по крайней мере дедушка не такой скептик, как все эти люди и, в особенности, Ал; Он то уж точно что-нибудь придумает! И согласится помочь».  — слегка успокоившись, решила Джули.

Приободренная этой мыслью, она спустилась в нижний отсек, где спасенным квионцам выделили временные каюты. Свою каюту, в маленьком боковом отсеке, Джули делила с Джесс, Террой и Мирреей. Девушка была рада, что вместе с ней полетели именно ее товарищи, но постоянное их скопление на периметре крохотной комнатки угнетало Джули. Ей не хватало свободы и личного пространства. Она привыкла летать в космосе вдвоем с дедушкой.

Так же на нижнем уровне располагался инженерный отсек, где целыми днями сидел Ал. В нем квионец и работал, и спал, и жил, вытесняя своей раздражительностью и колкими замечаниями остальных работников и механиков, которые теперь боялись туда заходить. Они постоянно жаловались, и дождаться не могли, когда уже этот квионец уйдет с их собственного корабля. Джули, усмехнувшись, направилась туда.

Ал сидел около двигателя и ругался про себя, что этот механизм совершенно не надежен и крайне примитивен.

«Ал?» — неуверенно окликнула его Джули. Она произнесла имя тихо, но голос ее вдруг гулко отозвался по всему помещению. Квионец вздрогнул и обернулся.

«Чего тебе надо?» — угрюмо спросил он.

«Если я улечу, вряд ли мы скоро с тобой встретимся…» — сказала девушка.

«Ну и замечательно!» — проворчал Ал.

«Мне будет скучно без твоего вечного нытья».  — ответила Джули, пародируя его издевательский тон.

Ал рассмеялся глухим, почти беззвучным смехом и подойдя к Джулинаре, поцеловал ее во второй раз.

«Спасибо».  — сказал он. — «Я не знаю, что хорошего ты смогла увидеть во мне, которого недолюбливают даже другие квионцы. Но спасибо, за то что продолжаешь верить».   
Джули грустно улыбнулась ему.


	6. 6

Пара часов на звездолете прошли как одно мгновение. Команда квионцев высадилась на один из транспортников, где хранился подобранный землянами «Кейнатар», а остальные, с Иваном Петровичем, отрядом е-6 и роботами полетели дальше, на Эгерию.

Миррея сказала Джулинаре, что подобные артефакты, источники энергии, у квионцев есть, но так просто они их не отдадут, ибо это вызовет сложности с квионским правительством и учеными, и придется Джули самой разбираться со вторым роботом и где-то искать для него источник питания… Джули надеялась, что ее дедушка придумает ему замену.

Дедушка Гаус был ужасно обеспокоен всем случившимся ранее, но Джулинара убедила его, что с ней все в порядке; к тому же Гаус быстро переключился на Шитал. К сожалению, артефакта в груди Последнего для изучения было мало. Нужен был отдельный, не подключений к роботу шар, что бы понять, как его активировать и моожно ли чем-то заменить.

Последний был обеспокоен источником питания, попавшим к Мусорщикам, и часто о нем напоминал Гаусу. В итоге, через некоторое время Иван Петрович выделил отряду е-6 небольшой поисковый корабль, что бы найти его и отнять. Джесс убедила генерала, что Джули тоже часть ее отряда, а значит и отряда е-6, и потому должна лететь с ними; кроме того, Последний тоже хотел лететь, на что и генерал, и дедушка Гаус были согласны. Вот так, к концу дня, Джулинара попала из одной команды исследовательского судна совсем в другую.

На Эгерии, с помощью Последнего, Кадах составил на галактической карте возможные точки пребывания Мусорщиков; сектор вышел не такой уж и большой и теперь отряд е-6 летел к самому ближайшему от них из определённых Последним пунктов.

Это была небольшая планета, окруженная астероидным поясом; когда-то на ней была жизнь, но сейчас она умирала. Ранее, на ней квионцы находили артефакты древних, но башен, подобных башне на р71 тут не было. Вокруг планеты и на ней самой ничего видно не было, и сканер ничего не обнаружил, но Кадах утверждал, что Мусорщики тут были, и что он ощущает следы их пребывания. Последний сказал, что это ничего не значит, ибо сейчас их тут уже нет, и отряд е-6 отправился дальше.

При приближении к следующей точке не понадобились ни сканеры, ни чутье Кадаха — прямо перед собой, только они вышли из гиперпространства, ребята увидели целую флотилию Мусорщиков. Во флотилии тут же началось движение; похоже, Мусорщики готовились к атаке.

«Надо попробовать связаться с ними! Последний, убеди их, что они не правы!»-воскликнула Джесс, замедляя звездолет.

Последний задумался. «Шиталы пытались указать Мусорщикам их ошибку, но те отказались принимать то, что они избрали ошибочную цель» — сообщил он.

«В этом все и дело. Ты пытаешься убедить их, что они не правы, а ты прав, и никак иначе. С ними нужно договориться. Типа найти компромисс…» — сказал Бластер, облокотившись о плечо Последнего.

«Вы говорите противоположные вещи». — растерянно пробормотал Последний, глядя то на Джесс, то на Бластера.

«Так» — вмешалась в разговор Джули. — «Я поддерживаю Бластера. Нужно убедить Мусорщиков сделать то, что было бы хорошо и для нас, и для них. Например, мы могли бы дать им место, или то, чего они хотят, а они бы прекратили войну… Сколько всего, приблизительно Мусорщиков и какие у нас варианты разрешения моего вопроса?» — обратилась Джулинара к Последнему. Тот анализировал вопрос.

«Это возможно. Мусорщиков около 5 млн особей. В галактике Ориона есть 3 планеты, полностью подходящие для их обитания, в том числе — Эгерия». — ответил он.

«Опять Эгерия, там и так уже и люди, и Квионцы…» — вздохнула Джесс — «Что насчет других двух?»

«Виола и Беатрикс, как их называют по земным каталогам». — сообщил Последний.

«Виола хоть и далеко от основных путей, но вполне может подойти…» — пробормотал Кадах.

Последний послал сигнал кораблям Мусорщиков. Ответил один из кораблей и на экране появилась серовато-зеленое лицо с тремя глазами и зубастым ртом.  
«Назовите себя и вашу цель». — приказал пришелец.  
«Мы отряд альянса, пришли вести переговоры от имени людей, квионцев и Шитал!» — сказала Джесс.

Мусорщик задумался. — «И что же вы хотите сказать?»  
«Мы отдадим вам планету Виолу и место в конфедерации Ориона, как полноправной высокоразвитой расе, если вы прекратите эту бессмысленную войну с нами и вернете последний украденный вами источник энергии. Вы хотели планету, свой мир, что бы осуществлять на нем свои задумки и новые цели, какие угодно вам. Если мы исполним это желание, вам не надо будет с нами воевать». — сказал Последний.

«Это говорит Шитал?» — заволновался Мусорщик.  
«Да» — ответил Последний — «Мы не враги вам и не хозяева».  
«Вы пытались заставить нас прибираться за всеми по всей галактике, не имея ничего своего!» — возразил Мусорщик.  
«Мы задали вам цель, идентичную нашей, так как нам требовались помощники и последователи, когда нас не станет. Но вы, по не объяснимым причинам отклонились от заданной вами задачи. Если нет возможности восстановить эту программу в вашем сознании, мы согласны на компромисс» — ответил Последний.

Джесс в отчаянии посмотрела на Бластера и Кадаха. «Он слишком много им предложил! Как мы теперь это объясним остальным?!» — прошептала она на ухо Бластеру.

Мусорщик надолго задумался. Вероятно, он мысленно общался со своими собратьями и все 5 млн Мусорщиков сейчас решали свою судьбу.

«Мы согласны». — наконец прозвучал ответ. — «Пусть ваш корабль пристыкуется к нашему. Мы будем ожидать посла или генерала от людей и квионцев, который официально подпишет, то, что сказал Шитал. После чего мы отдадим артефакт и отпустим вас, а наши корабли двинутся к Виоле».

Все с волнением стали переглядываться. «Срочно, звони Иван Петровичу!» — прошептала Джесс Кадаху, стоящему ближе всех к дверям. Мусорщик отключил связь и Кадах соединился с Эгерией.

«Что?! Что вы опять натворили! Что за произвол! Мне придется теперь просто так отдавать планету и подписывать какие-то договоры, только что бы вас не убили!» — рассерженно завопил генерал, выслушав историю Джесс. — «Черт… Ждите, я скоро буду!» Он оборвал связь.

Джесс была готова разрыдаться. «Это все ты виновата! Связалась с квионцами, захотела помогать каким-то древним машинам! Ты бы хоть раз подумала о своих собратьях -людях!» — накинулась Джесс на Джули. Та ошарашенно промолчала. Бластер уныло вздохнул. — «Надеюсь, генерал не испортит наш план. Мы в целом-то вполне отлично договорились с Мусорщиками, и почти устроили мир. Правда, не учли пару моментов…»  
«А вот я не верю, что все может быть так просто…» — пробормотал в ответ Кадах.

Через некоторое время и вправду прибыл Иван Петрович с небольшим отрядом и оба корабля, генерала и отряда е-6, направились к флотилии Мусорщиков. Те ничего не предпринимали и допустили звездолёты в свой ангар. Иван Петрович приказал всем, кроме Последнего, оставаться на местах, и ребятам ничего не оставалось, как с волнением наблюдать за ними в иллюминаторы. Все, что удалось увидеть Джули — то, как к генералу и вышедшему вместе с ним Последнему подошли двое Мусорщиков, один на вид коммандос, большой и зубастый, а второй, вероятно ученый. Они повели послов куда-то вглубь корабля.

Прошло уже около часа. Джулинара молча продолжала глядеть в иллюминатор. Бластер сердился и порывался идти следом за генералом, но Джесс и Кадах его не пускали.  
Наконец, Джули разглядела в дальнем коридоре Ивана Петровича и Последнего, с сияющим шариком-источником энергии в руках.  
«Невероятно… После всего случившегося, после того, как они делали мутантов и убивали людей и квионцев, мы заключим союз? Как относится нам теперь к тем, кого еще пару часов назад считали врагами?» — воскликнула Джесс, тоже подходя к иллюминатору.

«Думаю, как к временным союзникам. Ну знаешь, вроде они с нами, но мы им не доверяем и постоянно подозреваем в кознях…» — предложил Бластер.

Джули не знала, что ответить им, и снова промолчала. Если Мусорщики решили заключить союз, то либо изменились, либо готовят очередной, более хитрый план. В любом случае, правды не узнать, пока она не откроется и стоит быть готовым к обоим вариантам. Иван Петрович махнул рукой и пошел на свой звездолет, а Последний на звездолет отряда е-6.

«Клянусь Туманностью Андромеды, ваш план был совершенно безумен и опрометчив, но он сработал! Наш железный друг все вам объяснит. Я же сейчас отправлюсь с флотилией Мусорщиков к Виоле, которую мы обещали им отдать… А затем проведу переговоры с другими галактическими расами. Ваш экипаж же пусть летит на нынешнее «Равновесие», бывшую научную станцию Мусорщиков, где ныне обосновались земные и квионские ученые. Ждите там». — сообщил по внутренней корабельной связи Иван Петрович.

На борт корабля отряда е-6 в это время уже поднялся Последний с артефактом —  
источником энергии в руках. «Идентичен моему сердцу. Подойдет второму Шиталу. Извлечен из полуорганического оружия Мусорщиков, которое те отключили и обещали передать на «Равновесие», под их присмотром. Может быть задействовано ими или другой, теперь дружественной им расой, в войне с каким-либо новым противником». — сообщил Последний, бережно укладывая артефакт в гравитационный ящик, в котором объект с помощью гравитации удерживался в центре, а так же гравитационными барьерами был защищен по краям, что обеспечивало большую сохранность объекта внутри.

«Что там произошло? У Мусорщиков?» — спросила Джули Последнего.

«Мусорщики были согласны на наш план и подписали в точности то, что мы им предложили. Иван Петрович передал координаты Виолы и проводит их флотилию до планеты, а затем на «Равновесии» будет совет, где Мусорщиков попытаются включить в Конфедерацию Ориона». — сообщил Последний.  
«Так же, хочу добавить, у Мусорщиков есть еще подобные артефакты. Возможно, если земляне научаться чинить Шитал, и Мусорщики позволят вернуть мне еще артефактов, я смогу возродить часть моего народа и мы продолжим данную нами цель одни, без помощников-Мусорщиков» — Последний с поклоном замолчал.

Звездолет полетел на «Равновесие». Перед тем как он прыгнул в гиперпространство, Джулинара успела заметить, как флотилия Мусорщиков тоже пришла в движение.

На «Равновесии» отряд е-6 встретил Гаус Малк Шур. Ученый уже перевез сюда все свое необходимое оборудование и обосновался в одной из здешних лабораторий.

«Поразительно, поразительно!» — он сразу кинулся к Последнему и выхватил у того ящик с артефактом из рук.  
«Я изучу самым аккуратным образом, все, что связанно с эти источником энергии и опробую различные варианты его подключения к телу второго Шитала. Кроме того, теперь Мусорщики с нами, и возможно, есть надежда и на их помощь…» — сообщил дедушка.  
Последний кивнул головой и они с профессором ушли в лабораторию.

В центральном зале «Равновесия» тем временем шло совещание, на котором присутствовали люди, квионцы, сатурнианцы, марсиане (которые по сути тоже были люди-земляне, много столетий назад колонизировавшие эту планету) Мусорщики, а так же Последний.

Джулинара тоже по тихому зашла в полутемные задние ряды зала совета. Среди квионцев она нашла взглядом Зулу и ее экипаж; Ал стоял позади всей команды и Джулинару так не заметил, хотя она долго смотрела в его сторону.

Мусорщики извинялись за свои действия; мутантов они объяснили желанием попытаться самим создать органическую жизнь, как Шиталы или люди; оружие — тем, что считали Шиталов и прочие расы врагами, заставляющими их прибирать за ними все отходы без какой-либо благодарности и награды за эту работу.

«К сожалению, вы все продолжаете уничтожать и загрязнять свою галактику. Мы надеемся, что если не смогли силой, то сможем миром и общими усилиями уменьшить наносимый нами всеми вред Вселенной» — добавил один из Мусорщиков, что поддержали и остальные его сородичи.

Совет задумался. «Эта станция — кульминация наших научных и военных изысканий. Пусть они принесут пользу всем нам. В противном случае, мы возобновим конфликт». — добавил другой Мусорщик.

Последний полностью поддержал их, добавив от себя, что в случае удачи эксперимента по оживлению Шитал, те, в некотором роде, займут место Мусорщиков без всяких претензий. Но усилиями их одних все же ничего исправить будет не возможно. Шиталы пытались создать помощников, но теперь, он уверен, куда важнее научить все расы сами заботится о себе и о их мирах».

Совет был окончен, а Мусорщики с их новой планетой включены в конфедерацию Ориона.

После совещания Джулинара побежала разыскивать Ала. Когда она добежала до дверей в сектор квионцев, команда Зулы как раз выходила наружу. Поздоровавшись со всеми, Джули пошла рядом с Алом.

«Как тебе все происходящее, а?» — обратилась она к нему.

«Немыслимо. И крайне подозрительно… Но Мусорщики дали нам часть своих технологий, а также, соответственно, технологий Шитал, которые в свое время у них забрали. Это можно выгодно использовать…» — ответил Ал — «Пойду загляну в одну из наши лабораторий, что бы получить информацию о том, что мы теперь имеем».

Джули отправилась с ним, ибо Ал шел как раз в лабораторию ее дедушки и Последнего. Там, Гаус Малк Шур запихивал в какой-то прибор Мусорщиков шар-артефакт, а Последний взволнованно гудел и бегал рядом.

Вдруг что-то заискрилось в соседнем от Малк Шура пульте управления и тот, через какую-то долю секунды, взорвался. Все произошло столь быстро и неожиданно, что никто даже не успел среагировать. К счастью, находившихся в лаборатории лишь отбросило на пол; ничего не разбилось и никто не пострадал. Джулинара потёрла ушибленный затылок и села на полу. Что-то со звоном упало около нее и она обнаружила, что это был кулон, подаренный ей давным-давно Аей на Эгерии; все это время Джули носила его на шее и уже позабыла о нем, а сейчас веревка оборвалась и он выпал.

«Что это?» — спросил Ал, увидев кристалл первым.  
«Ты не помнишь?..» — начала было Джули, но ее перебил Гаус — «По данным, предоставленным нам Мусорщиками и Шиталами, я восстановил некоторые схемы и детали устройства Шитал… Уверен, что где-то в этих схемах я видел подобный кристалл! Откуда он у тебя, Джулинара?» Он забрал кристалл из рук Ала.

«Мне подарила его одна квионка из племени на Эгерии» — ответила Джули. Гаус кивнул головой, хотя он уже не слушал; он копался в схемах и блоках данных на своих голографических экранах.

«Вот оно!» — воскликнул профессор, тыкая пальцем в прозрачную, тонкую пленку из нанопластинок, образующих с помощью гравитации парящий в воздухе энергетический экран. Там и правда был изображен такой же кристалл, как в кулоне Джули. Рядом с ним была запись, которую для Джули перевел ее языковой имплантат: «Одна из долей мозга Шитала — квантовый ретранслятор…»

Дальше Джули уже читать не потребовалось, так как она поняла, что именно с помощью этого кристалла можно вновь соединить разум Последнего с его еще оставшимися сородичами.  
«Мы должны попробовать!» — сказала Джули своему дедушке, указывая на экран.  
«Я тоже так считаю… Согласится ли сам Последний?»  
Последний задумался. «Для этого понадобится отключать меня?» — спросил он.  
«Безопаснее было бы отключить…» — ответил профессор.

«Я не боюсь смерти, но мне бы не хотелось, что мы мое сознание перестало функционировать» — сообщил робот.  
«Ты не перестанешь!» — уверенно закричал Гаус Малк Шур, уже готовя оборудование. Последний отключаться не хотел, но потом, вдруг резко замолчал и уныло заскрипел.

«Хорошо, попробуйте сделать это, профессор. В конце концов, если вам не удастся включить меня, у вас будет шанс попробовать с ним…» — Последний указал на второго Шитала.

Дедушка усадил Последнего на одно из лабораторных кресел и начал подключать различные провода и приборы; затем он дернул рычаг на одном из них, и все три глаза и шар в груди Последнего стали медленно затухать, а потом окончательно погасли.

Профессор Малк Шур в это время уже открывал черепную коробку робота. Он осторожно выковырял кристалл из поддерживающей оболочки кулона с петелькой для веревочки и взял пинцетом. Джули с Алом отошли подальше, что бы ненароком ничего не задеть и не испортить; даже Ал с некоторым волнением и любопытством глядел на Гауса.

Тот осторожно опустил кристалл внутрь головы Последнего и стал запаивать какие-то провода. Затем, вытерев пот со лба, он снова дернул рычаг; прошли долгие секунды ожидания, и вот, вначале артефакт в груди Последнего, а затем и его глаза стали снова зажигаться.

Когда энергия была полностью восстановлена, дедушка отключил Последнего от остальных приборов.

«Я снова слышу голоса Шитал! Я слышу их всех!» — восторженно воскликнул Последний вскакивая с кресла. — «Я срочно должен передать им все новости!»

С этим выкриком Последний замер, глядя в одну точку.

«Эй?» — позвала его Джулинара.

«Простите, я передавал накопленную мной информацию соплеменникам. Их осталось еще достаточно много…» — ответил Последний Джули, а затем обратился к Малк Шуру — «То, что вы сейчас совершили, невероятный прорыв. Могу сказать с вероятностью в 80%, что вы запустите и другого найденного нами Шитала, а в последствии и всех прочих поломанных Шитал! Мы наконец-то обретем бессмертие… В конце концов, вероятность того, что расы конфедерации Ориона всерьез осознают масштабы привносимого ими хаоса и возведут в число главных целей его устранение всего 1%. Должен же кто-то присматривать за Орионом, пока вы, органики, не дойдете до того уровня развития, когда ваши разумы объединяться и вы постигните сущность Вселенной…»

Ал сердито хмыкнул. «А, как ты себя чувствуешь, когда тебя самого называют примитивной, не доросшей до понимая чего-либо расой?» — язвительно обратилась Джули к нему. Ал скривился еще больше, но остался молча стоять на месте; видимо, хотел раздобыть еще кое-какие данные из лаборатории для себя.

«Человек» — вдруг обратился к Джулинаре Последний — «Я благодарен вам за то, что вы предоставили мне этот кристалл, да и все прочие возможности ранее. Вы пытались, в понимании вашего нейронного разума, поддержать меня и помочь. Я выражаю благодарность. Вы одна из немногих, кто понимает Шитал». — Последний поклонился.

Джулинара растерянно улыбнулась. Ал, скопировав с одного из голографических компьютеров какие-то данные, потащил Джули к выходу, бормоча что-то про новую гениальную идею, намного более полезную, чем восстановление древних машин, но Джули почти не слушала его. Выходя, она успела заметить, как дедушка и Последний подключают другой шар-артефакт ко втором Шиталу…

Ал стал что-то мастерить, зайдя в другую лабораторию, где стояла органическая и полуорганическая техника. Вероятно, ему казалось крутым сделать что-то подобное, полу живое, ведь раньше он занимался только простыми железками…

Джули остановилась у маленького иллюминатора в углу лаборатории. «Равновесие» была перевезена ближе к центру Ориона, и теперь отсюда можно было видеть всполохи далеких протуберанцев и колеблющуюся звездную пыль вокруг черной дыры в центре.

Девушка долго глядела на эти медленно ползущие клубы, и ей даже начало казаться, словно она, как Шиталы или Мусорщики, слышит в голове голоса других существ, не только людей, а всех разумных рас и всего бесконечного космоса там, за окнами станции.

Она была уверена, что однажды все мы станем единым целым, и больше не будет различий между расами, между органической и механической жизнью; нам не понадобится ни тела, ни корабли, ни источники энергии. Одно огромное, всеобъемлющее сознание. Цивилизация достигнет высшей точки своего развития.

А пока есть лишь маленькая станция, где кишат, загруженные своими заботами и научными исследованиями, пришельцы и Шиталы, отчаянно поддерживающие ее существование и еще более хрупкие порядок и мир.


	7. Эпилог

Небольшой земной кораблик пристыковался к громадной космической станции, окруженной множеством звездолетов всех рас и планет, как и из конфедерации Ориона, так и из других галактик. Из него вышла высокая рыжая девушка с коротко остриженными волосами и веснушчатым круглым лицом. Она направилась вместе с другими прибывшими к пропускному пункту.

«Приветствуем вас на «Равновесии», самой большой космической станции, поддерживающей нейтралитет во всем Орионе. Просьба предъявить ваши документы…» — сказал робот-смотритель монотонным механическим голосом.

«Джулинара, Джулинара, наконец-то ты приехала!» — закричали рыжей девушке двое ребят, стоящих около ограждений; это были маленькая розоволосая девушка и белобрысый парень в капитанском кителе.

Проверив свой пропуск и паспорт у робота, Джулинара побежала к ним. «Джесс, Бластер! Давно не виделись! Как ваши дела?» — она радостно бросилась обнимать их.

«Как видишь, я теперь капитан! Чего и следовало ожидать…» — гордо пробормотал Бластер.  
«Мы вместе служим на торговом корабле «Искра», поставляющим товары от земного альянса». — сообщила Джесс. — «Кадах, кстати говоря, остался с нами!»  
При этих словах пришелец появился из-за спины Джесс с бутылкой воды в лапах.  
«Простите, опоздал…» — пробулькал он своим глухим голосом.

Вся компания направилась в жилые сектора. Мимо сновали во всех направлениях различные инопланетяне — от людей до Мусорщиков. Несколько раз Джулинара видела Шитал, что-то чинящих по углам.

«А что насчет твоих друзей-квионцев? Я давно их не встречала». — спросила Джесс. «Они продолжают летать на своем «Кейнатаре». Мы встречались пару недель назад на Сивилле, планете, где квионцы и люди ведут совместные разработки новых гиперпространственных двигателей…» — ответила Джулинара.

«Ну да, ты же теперь главный инженер, специалист по всяким инопланетным штукам и древним артефактам…» — пробормотал Бластер.

Джулинара улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

«Кстати, Последнего и его отряд машин я несколько дней назад видела на Земле… Вот уж где, а на нашей планете давно пора провести уборку!» — сообщила Джули.  
«Земля… Как давно я там не был…» — печально пробормотал Бластер.  
«Думаю, тебе еще выпадет шанс». — сказала Джулинара.

«Эй, ты! Главный инженер! Так зазналась, что уже и не примечаешь старых друзей?» — вдруг услышала девушка знакомый голос. Она стала вертеть головой.  
«Взгляни чуть выше!» — сердито повторил голос и, подняв голову, Джулинара обнаружила на балконе Ала.  
«Ты что там делаешь? Неделю назад я видела тебя на «Кейнатаре», в сотнях световых лет отсюда!» — заорала она в ответ.

«Поднимись сюда и не ори на все «Равновесие»!» — разозлился Ал.

Джулинара побежала вперед, к лестнице, остальные медленно побрели следом. Ал выглядел еще более осунувшимся и раздраженным чем обычно, но при приближении Джулинары что-то теплое проступило в его взгляде. Он оскалился тонкой улыбкой с мелкими острыми зубами и неуверенно шагнул навстречу девушке. Джулинара схватила его за худые плечи и стала целовать. Смущенный Ал замахал руками, вырываясь.

«И все же, как ты сюда попал?» — спросила Джулинара, когда остальные ее догнали.

«А я отсюда и не уходил». — пожал плечами Ал.

«С кем же я тогда виделась на Сивилле?» — удивилась Джулинара. Ал усмехнулся. «Это был мой клон, созданный с помощью технологии Шитал. Наши сознания, меня и клона, связаны их квантовыми ретрансляторами, так что не беспокойся, я видел и слышал все тоже, что и он».

Джулинара обиженно насупилась. — «Сейчас то ты настоящий?» Ал глухо рассмеялся. «Да, будь уверена. И вообще, ты только посмотри, насколько продуктивнее я теперь работают! Ведь меня то теперь целых двое! И я могу быть одновременно в двух разных местах!» — воскликнул Ал. С этим Джулинара не могла не согласиться.

Все вместе они поднялись на смотровую площадку станции, гигантский этаж со стеклянным куполом, сквозь который были видны звезды, туманности, ближние планеты и сияющий центр Ориона — черная дыра, на горизонте событий которой образовывалось пылающее кольцо из поглощаемого ей света и прочего излучения.

В зале было полутемно, лишь по углам и у лестниц горели фонарики. Так же отсюда можно было разглядеть добрую половину и самой станции, если взглянуть назад, в противоположную куполу сторону, но туда почти никто не смотрел. Станция была ярко освещена, но тени в зале падали так, что этот свет не мешал находившимся тут.

Джулинара замерла и посмотрела в это далекое светлое пятно, кишащее людьми, квионцами, сатурнианцами, Мусорщиками, Шиталами… Все они были так малы и посредственны в сравнении с громадой космоса за стеклом.

И как они не замечали его величия и могущества, так и он не смотрел на них, маленьких муравьев, копошащихся где-то в самых ногах его.

«О чем задумалась?» — спросил, Ал, касаясь плеча Джулинары и протягивая ей стакан с зеленоватым напитком.

«Да так… Не о чем». — пробормотала девушка.

На самом деле она, как раз таки наоборот, думала обо всем сразу, но не знала, как об этом рассказать.

2013-2015


End file.
